


【HPSS】你好，我的Omega教授！

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

1.

哈利·波特，那个传说可以打败黑魔王的男孩，此时此刻紧张万分地坐在医疗翼外。

不为什么。

只因为今天是他可以拿到他的第二性别的一天。

咳咳顺便一提，他的父亲希望他是一个Alpha。

2.

传说归传说，哈利并不是救世主。

真正的救世主是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。毕竟 ，人家可是用爱情的威力来阻止黑魔王的男人。

对，那个Beta马尔福和Alpha黑魔王是一对的。

3.

经过一段时间的煎熬后，哈利和他的伙伴拿到了他们心心念念的第二性别检测书。

哈利，德拉科和罗恩如愿以偿地分化成了Alpha，赫敏则是omega。

最为惊人的是纳威，那个每一次看到他们Beta魔药学教授就吓得发抖几近昏迷的纳威，既然分化成了Alpha！

4.

“难以置信，纳威既然分化成了Alpha！不过，好在敏分化成了Omega。”罗恩拍了拍胸口，貌似松了一口气。

不过，他的得意并没有持续太久。就在他的话说完的那一瞬间就被赫敏用书本打了用力地打了一下。

啧啧啧，那力度……

“韦斯莱被一个Omega打倒的滋味如何？”这是一旁看笑话的德拉科。

“得了吧黄毛！你的爷爷不是也放弃一个Omega而……”

“而什么？”两道决然不同，包含怒气的声音响起。

5.

完了，这下不仅违背了当初和哈利他们的约定还把马尔福一家得罪了透。谁会想到那个老蝙蝠会路过啊还扣了我们一百五十分！罗恩愤愤地想。

6.

“罗恩，这的确是你的错。这样说德拉科的家人，终究是不礼貌的行为。”赫敏在他耳边轻言。

“有时间去道歉吧！还要把丢失的分赚回来。”赫敏亲了一下罗恩的脸颊作为奖励。

哈利看着自家好友秀恩爱，有些头疼。他看向了斯内普离开的方向，有些疑惑。

什么时候开始空气中弥漫了一股淡淡苦涩的草药味？

7.

斯内普可说是狼狈地闯进了他自己的卧室。他必须在发情之前，打下抑制剂。

他不想成为放荡在他人胯下求欢的Omega，也不愿屈服于Omega的天性。

所以说，发情期什么的最讨厌了！

8.

阿布拉克萨斯进来的时候，看见了自己的“儿子”端正地坐在椅子上批改那些惨不忍睹的魔药作业。如果无视掉他脸色潮红的话，便可以说是面色如常了。

“所以，你又使用抑制剂了吗？我亲爱的西弗勒斯。”阿布拉克萨斯似笑非笑地看着斯内普，咏叹调中蕴藏着怒气。

“我认为这是显而易见的事情，除非父亲你的眼睛也像卢修斯一眼被美容药水糊了。”斯内普丝毫不慌地看着阿布拉克萨斯说，一字一句十分清晰。

同时，阿布克拉萨斯脑中名为理智的弦在这一刻断了，嘴角保持着尴尬却不失礼貌的微笑。

儿子大了，管不住了。

9.

“我说，西弗勒斯你作为一个魔药大师，应该作为美容药水并不会导致眼盲。而且你什么时候要找一个自己的Alpha？你可不是Beta，这样使用抑制剂下去，你的发情时间会越来越长的。” 

梅林才知道，他是用了多大的理智没有暴打这个处于发情期中的男子。这样也太不会照顾自己了吧，这性格到底是跟谁学的！他和汤姆都没有这种不良习惯啊！

“不需要！”

“就知道你会这样说。西弗勒斯，我可管不了这么多，从学生中挑也好，去相亲也好，给我选一个出来。”阿布克拉萨斯自认从十三岁起就被他秘密收养的西弗勒斯，长得并不差。

是的，西弗勒斯·斯内普是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的养子。这是一个鲜少人知晓的事，只有两位当事人，卢修斯和汤姆（黑魔王）知晓。就连德拉科都不知道。

“德拉科也无所谓吗?”斯内普假笑了一声，和阿布克拉萨斯开玩笑。

“你要的话随意，不过德拉科只是把你看做教父，卢修斯和纳西莎会赏你一个死咒仅此而已，人家可是倾心于潘西的。话说，潘西分化成了……”话中有着很浓重的询问意思。

“Omega。”

“看来，可以叫卢修斯去和她的父母客套一下了。西弗勒斯，汤姆没有变成那个样子，你还活着，莉莉也活着，我也还活着。为了自己着想，找一个Alpha吧。这是我对你的劝告，也是汤姆对你的，最后通牒。”斯内普看着阿布克拉萨斯那一如年轻的背影，默默无言。

这是变相的催婚吗？

10.

汤姆·里德尔。

不，应该称为汤姆·斯莱特林，是一位被梅林开恩的穿越亦重生者。上一世，他败给了哈利·波特，身为拥有斯莱特林高贵血液的他怎么可能认同呢？

所以，他打算杀了莉莉·伊万斯以绝后患。而阿布克拉萨斯是他人生的转折点，这一世他无可救药地爱上了他，终究为了他放弃了统治巫师界。为了弥补前一世的所作所为，他怂恿阿布克拉萨斯收西弗勒斯作为义子，并成功继承了斯莱特林的所有。

斯莱特林的财产对他并不重要，他的老祖宗给了他一个恩赐，流传在血液中的恩赐。他成功洗练了血脉，成为了真正的斯莱特林。

所有斯莱特林的王。

尽管如此，食死徒并没有消失。他们和以前一样成为了除魔法部和凤凰社之外的另一大势力，在巫师界和麻瓜界两边发展。

哪怕汤姆有如此大的势力，也改变不了他喜欢针对邓布利多的事。按照阿布克拉萨斯的话来说，他这是在报复。

唉，就算是黑魔王也改不了像小孩子一样的报复行为啊！

————

别问我为什么重发！

问了就是，打算换个方式写以及（大声）以前写的太烂了！


	2. Chapter 2

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

11.

就在哈利和他的伙伴们拿到第二性被检测书的当天早上，邓布利多宣布了一个让全校学生都很兴奋的事情，那就是——三强争霸赛。

被邀请的学校有布斯巴顿魔法学校和德姆斯特朗魔法学校。

12.

“诶看到那个奥利姆·马克西姆女士据说她是女巨人。”

“废话，那可以和海格堪比的体型，不是巨人一族还有谁？不过布斯巴顿学校的Omega超多的，就算是Alpha和Beta也不逊色呢~”

“那你还等什么？伙计，发挥你的泡妞技巧吧！”

哈利没有理会周围的话题，也没有想要加入的意思。他奇怪地看着教师席上空缺的位子。

老蝙蝠没有来？

13.

“阿布，西弗勒斯不来了吗？”汤姆问道。

这一世的他没有像上一世一样蛇脸秃顶，反而是一个面容俊美的翩翩男子。这样的他比较有斯莱特林的领袖之风，毕竟上一世他太残暴了。

“汤姆，你这不是明知故问的吗？”阿布假笑着，笑容中多了一丝戏谄，少了一丝逢场作戏。

“什么时候，他开始变得这样不听你的话了？”

“西弗勒斯大了，你不要这样限制他。还有西弗勒斯似乎很不满意你的决定，你好好和他谈谈吧！”阿布克拉萨斯亲了一下汤姆的脸颊。

一波狗粮，喂饱全场。

14.

“德拉科，老马尔福先生和斯莱特林先生在家里一向如此吗？”潘西含笑地问德拉科。

微微一笑很倾城。

“亲爱的，别羡慕。以后你也会拥有这一种待遇的。只属于我们的。”最后几个字，德拉科几乎是在潘西耳边轻言一样。

虽然其他人听不见德拉科在和潘西说什么，但是看到平时最有斯莱特林范儿的潘西既然红了脸，都大概猜测到德拉科究竟说了什么。

又是一口狗粮啊！今天的狗粮吃得真饱！

众人无语望天，心里两行泪。

15.

邓布利多大约讲解了三强争霸赛的规矩后，便开始让各位享受早餐了。教师席上的各位，眼睛很疼。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生后悔今天出门忘记带墨镜。平日里潘西，德拉科，赫敏和罗恩一直在秀恩爱之外就算了，今天黑魔王和他的伴侣也来凑一脚，真的是敢怒不敢言啊。

哈利终于明白为什么今天斯内普不来礼堂吃早餐了。眼睛真疼！

16.

在朋友圈内唯一的单声狗——哈利。

你问纳威？

人家正在和隔壁桌的卢娜眉来眼去呢。

顺带一说，卢娜是一个Beta。

17.

斯内普几乎是靠着顽强的意志从他的卧室走出来。这对一个还没有度过发情期的Omega而言是需要多大的勇气，也是多么地危险。

可是待会儿他有五堂魔药课，分别是一年级斯莱特林和拉文克劳，三年级格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇，七年级的斯莱特林和格兰芬多，四年级的赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，和最后五年级的斯莱特林和格兰芬多。

斯内普加大了抑制剂的用量，只求他不会再大庭广众下攻破抑制剂的效果，发情，以及他敢用他魔药大事的名号担保，那两堂斯莱特林和格兰芬多的课，绝对会是今天最混乱吵闹的！

就算现在格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系没有像斯内普在汤姆记忆中看到那样僵硬，但也绝对改不了格兰芬多那好玩和斯莱特林好胜的本性！

18.

事实正如斯内普所预料的一样。

尽管他们已经七年级了，还是一样不能改变格兰芬多会炸坩埚，斯莱特林在一旁偷笑，最后双方便是各种言语嘲讽，通常都是斯莱特林占上风。最后便是双方开打了，什么信息素狂放，魔咒乱射啊，这让西弗勒斯感到十分头疼。当天格兰芬多的红宝石以肉眼可见的速度疯狂下降。

格兰芬多：不公平！明明他们（斯莱特林）也这样做了！

斯内普：所以现在你是在质疑我的决定？（挑眉，假笑）格兰芬多扣10分！

19.

五年级那一场的格兰芬多和斯莱特林并没有像他们的学长学姐一样，反而有些平淡过头了。如果纳威和哈利没有在下课铃声响起的时候炸了坩埚，那就简直是完美了。

“波特，你留堂！下课！”斯内普接近嘶吼地吐出这句话。

所有人用逃的速度飞奔出了魔药教室。临走之前，德拉科以一种几近怜惜地眼神看向了哈利，罗恩也拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

“波特，可以解释一下你为什么会把鼻涕虫和蚂蟥弄错？如果救世主的的近视没有加深的话，应该可以看到黑板上白纸黑字地写着加入磨碎的月长石。关于月光石的作用和效果写一篇十二寸的论文给我。

波特原谅我提醒你，你的母亲波特夫人，有要求我帮你补一补你的惨不忍睹的魔药学。放心，我也不想见到你，为了我们俩好，希望你上课专心一点。为了你刚刚的失误，格兰芬多扣五分。现在你可以离开了！” 语毕，他自己便离开了。

20.

哈利并没有听从斯内普的话立刻离开，他待在魔药教室一段时间后才出去。这里的草药味很重，让他情不自禁地想起早上闻到的那股。

而且，路过斯内普的时候也有闻到。可是斯内普不是Beta吗？他会有信息素吗？还是说是因为常年接触魔药身上才会沾染这种味道？

——————

呃由于官网上没有说Beta本身是不是有信息素，所以我在这里设定是有的，不要问我为什么哈利会说Beta没有信息素

谁知道呢╮(╯▽╰)╭

还有今天的教授依旧偏心呢


	3. Chapter 3

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

21.

哈利的迟归以及斯内普的话，让罗恩和赫敏无法不担心，哈利是否会被斯内普责骂之类的。毕竟蛇王的毒液并不好受，世界上没几人可以撑得住。而且目前，尚未发现对蛇王毒液有免疫力的人。

因此，哈利一踏进休息室，罗恩便七嘴八舌地开始询问斯内普是否有虐待他。看出好友担心的哈利，不自觉地笑了，有人关心真好。

“我们亲爱的哈利。”

“你看看我们现在的样子。”

专属于那对双胞胎的声音响起，哈利笑脸盈盈地准备和他们打招呼，却没有预料地被两个老头子吓到差点去见梅林了。

22.

“所以乔治和弗雷德，你们十分……呃英勇地以身作则为我们示范了和邓布利多的魔法作对的后果？”

听完两人的抱怨，哈利有些脸抽搐地看着面前白发苍苍的双胞胎，赫敏看了一眼他们忍不住以书掩面，偷偷地笑了，作为他们的职业“好”弟弟罗恩丝毫面子都不给他，直接笑了起来，那样子和三年级的时候看到女装斯内普一模一样。

作为哥哥的尊严让乔治和弗雷德忍不住给了罗恩两个爆栗，罗恩吃疼地捂住额头，坐到了赫敏旁边，可怜巴巴地看着她，那模样像极了路边讨吃的小狗。赫敏忍着笑意，安慰了他，并给了一个对于罗恩而言香喷喷的吻。

很好，完美的反杀。格兰芬多加五分！

23.

吃狗粮吃到差一点傻掉的哈利，突然想起，他有一个疑问想请教他的好友，人称万事通，目前是为罗恩女友，有在未来成为罗恩妻子倾向的赫敏：

“敏，斯内普不是Beta吗？”

“是啊，怎么了？”面对哈利所问的问题，赫敏觉得自己有点懵。这是一个全霍格沃兹无人不知，无人不晓的问题，现在哈利提起它有什么意义？难道斯内普教授隐藏了自己的第二性别吗？那么他应该是Alpha还是Omega？赫敏瞬间在脑中推断了各种可能性。

“呃就是我在斯内普身上闻到了信息素的味道，是一股很淡的药香味，很好闻，就是有点苦。所以，我怀疑……”

“所以，你怀疑斯内普教授是Alpha或者Omega？得了吧，哈利收起你那奇怪的脑洞，即使是Beta也是有信息素的，他们只是对Alpha和Omega的信息素不会有反应而已。哈利……别告诉我你不知道！”赫敏看着窘迫抓着自己头发的哈利，不可思议地说。

“我的天啊，哈利·波特我郑重地建议你去好好地看一些关于第二性别的书了，我记得有几本要不借来给你看看？我记得那边还有一本，等着别跑！”临走前的赫敏瞪了一眼蠢蠢欲动的哈利，哈利心中那个憋屈啊！真的是哑巴吃黄莲有苦说不出。

24.

最后哈利还是收下了那本书，也以看不惯休息室内甜腻腻的气氛为借口逃了出去。

当他在黑湖旁，看见卢修斯和斯内普的时候，他不由地感叹：缘分真是一种奇妙的东西，脑袋甚至还冒出了秋·张曾经和他说过的话：缘，妙不可言。 他想要离开这里，可偏偏心里的小恶魔在这时候冒了出来，催促他去听听他们的谈话内容。

25.

俗语说得好，不作死的格兰芬多不是好格兰芬多。

邓布利多的黄金男孩，开启了他的作死之旅。哈利猫着腰，躲到了一棵树下。

“西弗勒斯，爸爸说过了不准你再买了！可现在呢？父亲才提醒你不过几个小时，你就带着你这副身体去给那群小屁孩上课？你看看你，你又在买了！别问我怎样知道的，整个巫师界除了邓布利多之外可没人想和爸爸作对！你就不能——”卢修斯喋喋不休地念叨着斯内普，还没说完就被斯内普强行打断。

“卢修斯，你的小龙也包括在这群小屁孩呢的。斯莱特林，明哲保身便好了，你没有必要管我，如果是Lord的命令，我想我们的谈话可以到此为止了。”斯内普厌烦地瞪了一眼卢修斯。

“我想我们的谈话也应该结束了，毕竟有些人好好的人不做，偏要做窃听者。”偷听到这里的哈利彻底意识到自己被发现了，他感觉到后背已经被冷汗浸透了。

26.

哦吼，完蛋了！

站在斯内普面前的救世主先生这样想着。

“伟大的救世主，能否告诉你卑微的魔药学教授，你为什么在这里？难道格兰芬多都沦为窃听者了吗？”讽刺的语句，无一不再刺激着哈利的神经。

27.

哈利看着斯内普的薄唇，想到：闭上你的嘴巴好吗？好想咬上去。该死的我在想什么！

28.

看着面前明显在走神的哈利，斯内普只觉得自己的青筋直跳。这小子到底有没有听我说话的！和他父亲一样不可一世啊！

“救世主已经厉害到不用听教授说教了？波特，我最后一次告诉你，好奇心害死猫。在食死徒内想杀掉你的不在少数。他们估计会直接给你一记死咒。”

哈利感到额上一凉，抬起头发现斯内普正在抚摸他的伤疤。斯内普的手指冰凉冰凉的，好像没有温度一样，手上有着薄薄的茧子，大概是熬制魔药或者长时间持着魔杖而有的。还挺舒服的。

“当时要不是Lord赶到，你估计已经被那个叛徒杀了。你还真的挺走运的。”他听见斯内普这样说，这让他没理由地心头一怒。

29.

斯内普感觉到自己的后背一疼，整个人被哈利抵在树干上，哈利居高临下地看着他。

“什么意思？教授这么希望我死吗？邓布利多还和大家解释你是好人，都是骗人的吧！这也是我最好一次告诉你，教授，我不是救世主！”哈利舔了舔斯内普的颈项，感觉着手下的人颤抖，好心情地笑了。

“教授，身上好香，是魔药的味道吗？”

见西弗勒斯不作答，哈利也不怒，吻了吻西弗勒斯的唇。待哈利冷静下来后，脑里回荡着：呵呵我应该可以去见梅林了。偷偷瞄了一眼斯内普，发现他还没有回过神，便匆匆开溜了。

30.

好像挺不错的。

斯内普看着哈利落荒而逃的背影，手抚上嘴唇。不喜欢别人触碰的他，既然没有为此反感。不过很快他便自嘲地摇了摇头，嘲笑自己在想那些有的没的。

——————

没写出教授华丽的句子，还把人设写崩了。

我快开学了，所以要为此做准备，不常更新预警。


	4. Chapter 4

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

31.

“哈利，今天下午有黑魔法防御课你的课本呢？”赫敏看着两手空空的哈利，道出了自己的疑问。

闻言，哈利手下的动作一顿，转过头对着赫敏露出了一个礼貌又携带着尴尬的微笑。

“敏，我……忘记带了。嗷疼！”哈利捂住被赫敏拉住的耳朵，哀嚎着。

“呦呦呦，波特我以为在格兰芬多的你应该知道女士是不能惹的生物。什么事惹了赫敏生气了？”德拉科戏谑地看着哈利狼狈的模样，一点都没有要帮他的意思。

“该死的，德拉科你别看热闹！过来帮我！敏，轻点！罗恩会吃醋的……啊疼！”

看着因为哈利的话而加重力道的赫敏和已经变成了哈利红色的耳朵和那张有些扭曲的脸，德拉科愉悦地扬起嘴角，告诉了哈利，这次的黑魔法防御学教授不喜欢用课本的消息便离开了。

32.

他们的黑魔法防御教授长得有些吓人，魔眼在它的容器里转啊转，像是在审视犯人一样，将他们一个个看过。

据德拉科的情报，这人之前是一个傲罗，恨透了食死徒了。说这话的时候，德拉科脸上带着明显的蔑视。哈利猜测可能是因为那个黑魔王是他的亲人的缘故，而食死徒又是那人一手创办的组织。

对于德拉科而言，那个教授对他的亲人便是不敬了。

无人知晓，哈利那时候差点问出了斯内普是不是也是食死徒？只是差那么一点，但是哈利还是咽下了那话，他不明白为什么自己要如此关心那个黑漆漆的老蝙蝠。他好像有着一种致命的吸引力一样，让哈利想要去挖掘他的秘密，了解他，知道他的一切，好的，坏的，喜欢的，厌恶的。

哦！梅林该死的千年袜子！哈利头疼地想着。

33.

“收起你们的课本，在这里你们可用不了它！”意料之中的话，哈利看见了德拉科向他投来了得意的目光。

“我叫做阿拉斯特·穆迪。前傲罗，对魔法部不满的人，黑魔法防御课的新教授。由于邓布利多找我来叫你们，我们就废话少说。而我觉得实践比理论知识重要。黑魔法防御术这种东西只知道理论知识可不能保你性命，你们更需要的是经验和速度！谁可以告诉我有多少种不可饶恕咒。”

几乎是他说完后，哈利便听到了赫敏的回答：“三种。”

34.

之后就是穆迪开始讲解关于三大不可饶恕咒的一切。

好吧，他承认他并没有专心听课。他看着穆迪教学的模样，渐渐地他的思绪飘到了那个黑袍百年不换，热爱魔药和黑魔法胜过自己性命，冷酷的男人。他曾多次申请这个职位却次次以失败落空，如果他得到这个职位会不会像在魔药课上一样的作风？哈利忆起那个教授在魔药课和在用两只手都可以数完的黑魔法防御学的代课中那认真和毒舌的话中的重点。

想到那些，哈利忍不住傻笑了起来，他的教授似乎很可爱。可很快的他意识到不对，为什么他又想起斯内普？他摇了摇头，企图将斯内普的身影摇出脑袋，专心听讲。

35.

“来，小美人。”

一抬头就看到了穆迪从一个瓶子里拿出一只蜘蛛，对着它施展放大咒后接上一个夺魂咒，操控着它去吓人的场面，重点关注着斯莱特林，而当中被吓得最严重的是德拉科。

哈利嘴角抽搐，明明是一个教授，为什么幼稚像一个三岁孩子？之后，这个教授绝对会被斯内普狠狠地款待。不过哈利真的对那只蜘蛛感到惋惜，它谁都没得罪，怎么会这么惨。

哈利突然想起了纳威的父母是被钻心咒折磨至死的，所以他对钻心咒特别，敏感他侧过头想去安慰一下纳威，但看到纳威脸色泛白，眼泪快落下的样子，那些安慰的话到了嘴边又说不出了。

哈利决定让纳威现在独自冷静一下，有时候无声的安慰这种东西，留给对方一个空间比给他言语上的安慰来得有用。

36.

下课了，也下起了大雨。

阴雨的天气令人不太好受，郁闷悲伤的情绪很容易油然而生。哈利他们结伴而行，下了楼梯，过程中赫敏一直在咒骂着穆迪。在半路看到了倚在窗边默默哭泣的纳威，赫敏上前，纳威的名字才刚说出口，穆迪就出现在他们身后。将纳威叫走了。格兰芬多三人组无能为力，只能眼巴巴地看着纳威跟着穆迪走，心中为纳威感到痛惜。

37.

“喂，不要再看了。就算穆迪再有本事，在霍格沃兹里，他也别想动学生半分。你们也不用那么担心了。”德拉科的语气轻描淡写。

事不关己的语气激怒了罗恩，罗恩揪住他的袖口，想都没想就对他破口大骂：“你懂什么？若不是那些可恶的食死徒,纳威的父母会被折磨致死吗？你们都是……”赫敏拉了拉他的袖子，眼里尽是不赞同。

“都是什么？”德拉科的声音响起，眼里燃着愤怒的火焰，像是可以把所有东西燃烧到连渣都不剩。

“韦斯莱先生，想说的是邪恶的食死徒吧。”

丝绸般滑润的声音响起。除德拉科之外，全都转了过头，发现刚刚的争吵引来了众多学生围观，还引来了蛇院的头儿。

38.

哦吼，完了。

把护犊子同时也是正主之一的斯莱特林院长引来了。

39.

遇上斯内普的标准结局，三人组心累地叹了一口气。他们想起刚刚德拉科和斯内普一起离开的，冷酷无情，丝毫没有往日情面的样子，显然是气到极点了，重重地又叹了一口气。

“敏啊，你为什么不帮我和老蝙蝠解释啊？”罗恩一脸哀怨。

“我怎么说？说教授我们没有在欺负德拉科，是你看错了嗯？拜托，罗恩，有眼睛的人都觉得是你在欺负德拉科了。哪有人揪住人家的领子还说我没有欺负他，这种愚蠢的话唉……”赫敏无奈地看了罗恩一样，眼里赤裸裸的几个大字：你是智障吗？

唉，今天也是被斯内普扣分的一天！

“我说啊，罗恩你还是和德拉科道歉吧。纳威的父母的确是食死徒杀死的，但不是德拉科家的那位。话说今年你和他吵架的次数越来越多了要不是知道你们你们俩都有钟意的人，说你们是情侣我都信！”哈利开玩笑似地打趣罗恩。

“去你的，谁要那人当情侣了，我的品位没那么低！有赫敏这样好的omega我不要找什么alpha!我的眼睛是瞎了吗？”

“我没说你和他是啊！”哈利看着罗恩暴跳如雷的样子，再瞄了一眼旁边笑得合不拢嘴的赫敏，心中觉得有趣。

40.

哈利牌气氛调节器，你值得拥有。

不要998，只要9.98。

————————

考完试来改一下剧情，大致的和之前的一样，只是发现我把第四话和第五话的顺序搞乱了……

咳咳，这么笨蛋的人不是我，不是我（心虚）


	5. Chapter 5

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

41.

哈利真的觉得今天应该装病的。

天杀的梅林，哪有人像我这样倒霉！哈利坐在校长室舒服的红色皮椅上，努力用无辜的眼神来掩盖他深深的无奈。

“哈利，可以和我们说说这是怎么一回事吗？”邓布利多慈祥地看着哈利。

你那是可以的语气吗？斯内普在心里翻了个大大的白眼，一边出言讽刺两位狮王。

42.

究竟为何黄金男孩一大早就被邓布利多请来和一杯甜腻的蜂蜜柠檬茶呢？这可是一个有意思的故事。

43.

一大清早，全校师生早早就到了礼堂候着了，其中包括了两间前来参加三强争霸赛的魔法学校。依照三强争霸赛历代规则，由主办方校长念出了三位勇士的姓名。本来事情也好好的，可是那个火焰杯不知为何突然喷多一张出来，上面白纸黑字地写着：

哈利·波特。

邓布利多看着手中的白纸，心里甚是复杂，诧异得说不出话。麦格看他久久不言，台下的人是又急又闹的，赶紧推推他，让他回神。

“哈利波特。”邓布利多疑惑地看了麦格一眼，在看到副校长向他手中的纸条努努嘴后，回过神来，念出了那个名字。

一瞬间，全场沸腾就好像你一颗石子丢进平静的河面一样，涟漪一波又一波的。两校的校长也在那儿冷嘲热讽，场面更乱了。

44.

“安静！”邓布利多的声音传遍了整个霍格沃兹。

“哈利·波特，无视我立下的规矩，帮他投入字条的学生，立刻自首，我们将会轻判。波特，废除勇士资格。”邓布利多艰难地吐出这句话。

纵然邓布利多名镇四方，可有些规矩是坏不了的，魔法部的官员适时地提醒了邓布利多，火焰杯选择了勇士开始，勇士便没有退出比赛的权利了，就算是他也不能废除哈利的勇士资格。

简单来说就两个字：拆台。

45.

之后，哈利被斯内普拖去校长室。途中，哈利真的觉得斯内普的信息素实在太好闻了。所以脑子一抽，抱住了在前面的斯内普，对着他的腺体就是一阵狂舔，吓得斯内普反手就是一巴掌。

“波特，你向你的狗教父进化了吗？我想你第二性别的知识应该增进一些，没有人会对着别人的腺体像一只狗一样舔的。波特，这在法律上可说是——”黑色的眸子闪过一丝狡诈，一个恰到好处的笑容出现在那张没什么表情的脸上。

“性 骚 扰。”像是故意的一样，斯内普俯下身，轻轻地在哈利的耳朵说。呼出来的热气刺激着敏感的耳朵。

做完一系列动作后，斯内普的眼睛像是恶作剧成功的孩子一般亮了亮，之后又归回平静。看了一眼不知道是羞的还是恼的波特，斯内普便大步地赶往他们的目的地，嘴角愉悦地翘起。哈利看着斯内普的背影无措地捂住脸，这样的斯内普也太可爱了吧！我在想什么呢！“

波特！”“怎么了？嗯？对不起！”反应过来的哈利，小跑追上了在前方等待他的黑袍男子。斯内普看他的眼神中写满了满满的不屑。哈利回看了他，给了他一个大大的微笑。斯内普哼了一声，内心想的是：愚蠢只会傻笑的巨怪！

46.

哈利看着面前硕大的金色凤凰雕像，不禁疑惑斯内普是否知晓通关口号。抬头看见一脸菜色的斯内普，咬牙切齿地吐出了“蜂蜜柠檬红茶。”

好吧，他知道。

哈利真的觉得“蜂蜜柠檬红茶”没什么问题，挺好喝的。上一次去霍格莫德村的时候，赫敏带他和罗恩去一家咖啡店，叫了这杯饮料给他喝。他觉得挺不错的，那种酸酸甜甜的味道一下就俘虏了他的心。他还写信告诉自家父母，并推荐他们去那边喝呢！他实在不明白斯内普会露出那样的表情。

经过了熟悉的阶梯，哈利来到了空无一人的校长室。一进到校长室，斯内普好像习以为常地一样选择性无视掉那些耀眼的金红色和弥漫在空中的那些让他反胃的甜腻，站在了最不起眼的角落，开始发呆。

哈利见气氛有些尴尬，但他又不敢和斯内普谈话，所以也发起了呆。这呆发着发着，视线就飘到斯内普的身上，所以他理所当然地开始好好观察起斯内普。

47.

所以当邓布利多和其余的教员抵达校长室的时候，就看见了这样奇异的场景。哈利看着斯内普，斯内普看着……空气。邓布利多是所有人当中最先反应过来的，他直接冲了上去，擒住哈利的肩膀，力道大到哈利都怀疑邓布利多的指甲已经深入他的肉里了。

“哈利你拜托高年级的学长把写着你名字的字条丢进了火焰杯了，你有这样做吗？”

“？”你的好友哈利·波特已经下线。

哈利：校长，你在说什么？为什么我在状况之外？

所有人：这演的哪出？算了，有免费的戏看，不看白不看！

48.

打破僵局的是汤姆，他实在看不下去所以礼貌性地咳了两声，之后缓缓地开口：“邓布利多，我建议你放开我们的小救世主。要不然波特夫妇是可以告你伤害罪的。”

“你胡说！我们才不会告邓布利多！我们哪像你们这些肮脏的毒蛇！”站在后头的詹姆斯·波特听到后忍不住大声囔囔。

之后遭到了在场三位斯莱特林的瞪视，自家爱人的肘击和自己儿子那隐约透露出不同意的眼神，詹姆斯心里叫一个憋屈啊！

莉莉，哈利，你们不爱我了，我还是你们的小宝贝吗？

49.

“抱歉。”

邓布利多放开了哈利，之后就发生了开头的画面，哈利和他的父母整齐地坐在邓布利多面前，阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆在旁边心安理得地看起好戏。其余的教员纷纷开始找位置坐，找不到的就学斯内普一样倚着墙看戏。

邓布利多看向了昔日学生，劳累地问道：“你有什么办法可以查明真相？”他无法否认他在关于时间的知识远远少过汤姆。

“只要一个小小的魔咒就行了。”看见死对头既然有求于自己的一天，汤姆难得秀起了咏叹腔。这么小孩子气的动作真的是有损体面！阿布拉克萨斯在心里默默地吐槽，可脸上的表情却异常宠溺。

“但是前提是要去礼堂。”斯内普默默地补充。

“正确。”汤姆赞赏地看着斯内普，心想不愧是我的养子！

“操！我才刚刚从礼堂走过来的！莉莉，别拉我耳朵，我没有说脏话，真的没有！”詹姆斯吃疼地顺着莉莉拉自己耳朵的方向，希望可以减轻疼痛，但是在被人眼里却是很滑稽的一幕。一个大男人被一个女人拉住耳朵，腰还一直往下弯，嘴里不停地求饶。

“看来波特你的听觉神经已经坏死了。似乎你也不能控制你的嘴巴，不如一剂药剂下去让你哑了不是更好？不要在这里听你的演讲，大家的耳根也清净些。”优雅地扬了扬眉尖，笑得异常嘲讽。

“西弗勒斯，我们先走。跟一群格兰芬多待在一起，我一刻钟都受不了！”阿布拉克萨斯理了理自己的衣服，和斯内普率先离开校长室。

有些人表面风光无比，实际是很啰嗦的。

出了校长室的阿布拉克萨斯不断地告诉着斯内普刚刚的行为有多不斯莱特林，还教导他遇到格兰芬多要冷静，而且他可以找一个更加合适的时机来毒舌詹姆斯的。

简单来说就三个字：老妈子。

50.

霍格沃兹礼堂。

“时间回溯。”汤姆念出了咒语，同时拿在手上的魔杖也挽出了一个漂亮的弧度。

那一瞬间，所有人都差点产生了他们在使用门钥匙或者幻影移形的错觉。回过神的时候，他们发现这里还是在霍格沃兹的礼堂，就是周围的亮度比较暗了还有比较冷了些。邓布利多刚想问汤姆有没有出错的时候，看见三个斯莱特林镇定自如地看着那个火焰杯。

“看猫头鹰！”

不知道是谁出了声。众人将视线投去，发现一只年迈的猫头鹰正带着一封信在礼堂上空飞了几圈，发现没有人之后，便将信投进了火焰杯。看完这些之后，他们便回到现实，周围的温度和亮度也瞬间回升。

“……”

“那只猫头鹰怎么看着像我们家的？糟了，哈利昨天你有收到我给你寄的信吗？”詹姆斯惊恐地问着哈利，看着哈利一脸懵的样子，所有人都瞬间明白了。

“詹姆斯·波特！瞧你做的好事！”

波特家的母狮子是第一个忍不住的人，这可关系到自己儿子的性命，她还以为有什么人陷害哈利，哪知道是自己的丈夫搞得好事！

“现在怎么办？”麦格有些头大地询问身旁的邓布利多。

“现在只剩下哈利继续参加比赛的选择了……”良久，邓布利多徐徐吐出这句话。

见事情没自己的事后，汤姆和阿布拉克萨斯打算打道回府，回去自己的家和自己的伴侣恩恩爱爱去。

“看来换了一个时间点，哈利·波特还是被厄运女神眷顾着的。”在回程的马车上，阿布拉克萨斯仔细回味刚刚的事情后，丢出了这句让前任黑魔王笑趴在马车的话。

“噗哈哈哈，阿布这句话中肯啊！不过，你这样关心他我可会吃醋的哦~”前一秒还笑得没有形象的黑魔王秒变邪魅狂狷的霸道总裁，在阿布拉克萨斯耳边留下了一句让高贵的马尔福先生想把他踢下马车的话。

“宝贝，明天你还是好好地在床上待着吧~”

见自己养父们离开的斯内普，看了看面前的情景将它归类成格兰芬多的家事。格兰芬多的家事关他一个斯莱特林什么事。这样想的斯内普也理所应当地离开了校长室。在回去的途中，他被一道他十分熟悉也很陌生的声音叫住了。

“西弗勒斯！ 

————————

我真的没有把之前写的，全部复制过来，我真的没有崩人设崩到火星去（敢说有我就咬你.jpg）


	6. Chapter 6

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私卝设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

51.

斯内普僵硬地转过身，黑曜石对上了翡翠。记忆中那温暖的阳光和面前的人逐渐重叠。

“有什么事吗？”

“波特夫人。”斯内普顿了顿还是把那个称呼说了出来，不是熟悉的莉莉，而是陌生的波特夫人。

“西弗勒斯…”莉莉也没料到斯内普会这样称呼她，在那一刻失了神。

“没事的话，我先离开了。再见，夫人。”斯内普欠身，毫不留恋地离开，生硬地结束了这个唐突的对话。

阿布克拉萨教给他的贵卝族礼仪，在这个时候就很好地发挥作用了。斯内普礼貌不带任何留恋的态度，是莉莉无法预料到的，她想和斯内普谈一谈，想和他好好道歉。好好地为那件事道歉。

52.

斯内普回到他的房间，无力地靠在门上。

他以为他能很好地面对一切，直到今天重新见回了莉莉，记忆中的阳光，那朵的百合花，他才知道他不能。看见莉莉的同时，很多回忆伴随着黑暗浮现。

一幕幕都刺疼着他的心，还有那件难以原谅的事。

眼泪还是落下了，在黑色的袍子上晕出一片地带。

53.

“妈妈，那个老蝙蝠没对你怎样吗？”哈利远远看见了莉莉和斯内普交谈，心中一惊。

他自幼听詹姆斯说，斯内普对莉莉心存他情，当他跑近一瞧，看见莉莉满脸失落，更加笃定斯内普欺负了莉莉。

“他没有欺负我。哈利，我的宝贝儿子，你那副凶神恶煞的样子收一收，不知道的人还以为西弗勒斯得罪了你。”莉莉笑着弹了弹哈利的额头，看着哈利夸张地囔囔，笑出了声。

“妈妈！那个老混卝蛋没对你干什么的话，你为什么一脸伤心？”哈利突然意识到自己被他父亲心中的女神，他的妈妈转移了话题。

“是我找他的。想和他谈谈，一件我们小时候，我，你父亲和你教父他们做错的事。一件伤害了他的家人的事。”说这话的时候，莉莉脸上带着一丝愧疚。

“可……可是他还是弄妈妈你伤心了！我去找他算账去！”说完，哈利便急匆匆地跑开了，就连莉莉喊他回来都没听见。

“詹姆斯，你在你也不帮我拦住你儿子？”

莉莉撇头看着某处，气呼呼地说着。詹姆斯见自己露卝出了马脚，赶紧把自己从儿子哪儿“借”来的隐卝形衣褪卝下，从后头抱住了自己的老婆大人，轻声细语地哄着，半点都没有当年欺负斯内普的嚣张。

“莉莉，你这样关心那个该死的鼻涕精，我可是会吃醋的。”

“油腔滑嘴！”

嘴上是这样说，莉莉却转头和詹姆斯讨吻，到嘴的肥肉詹姆斯自然不会放过，直接将莉莉抵在墙上吻了起来。四院的学卝生见了都纷纷绕道。

54.

没事走那条路干什么？单身还不够，狗粮吃到撑了，现在狗粮反正面前还跑去吃干什么？

今天霍格沃兹的单身同学也想要谈恋爱啊！

55.

哈利趁着脑子一热，冲到了地窖，直接拍着斯内普的门，想都没想就大声地吼：“斯内普你这个混卝蛋，你给我出来！你弄我妈妈伤心了还不出来道歉！你这个缩头乌龟！男子汉敢做不敢当！”

作为旁观者的德拉科，听着哈利的宣卝言，嘴角抽卝搐。

“德拉科，邓布利多的黄金男孩真的是勇气可嘉啊！我在斯莱特林四年了都没见过这种盛景。”布雷斯·扎比尼这个斯莱特林的花卝花卝公卝子笑着打趣德拉科。

“布雷斯，我可不认识这个家伙。我倒是有幸听我父亲这么说过，那时阿布爷爷去亚马逊森林办事，被当地的魔兽伤了，汤姆爷爷他就直接破开教授的门了，当时那门碎的比在魔药课上切的粉末还碎。最后爷爷当然是救了回来了，不过汤姆爷爷他的下场可没那么好。”德拉科摇了摇头，脸上带着一丝微笑。

“估计是被老马尔福阁下和院长狠狠地收拾了一顿。你说啊，这波特在这敲了许久院长都没开门给他，我们需不需要告诉他口令是月光草？”

“教授肯定是烦了……等等布雷斯你想死吗！”德拉科难得有失风度地从沙发，看着哈利念完口令进去，还不忘把门带上，悠悠转头对着一脸懵的布雷斯，语气深沉地说道：“兄弟，我在此代卝表斯莱特林全员为你默哀。”

56.

哈利闯进了地窖，看了一眼空无一人的办公室，直接朝着那雕满蛇的墙壁上敲上一敲，石门开了一条缝，露卝出了里面没点灯的房间。

哈利也是心大，想都没想就冲了进去。

“斯内普你这……”黄金男孩在看到房间没人之后，转身正好对上蛇院院长的死亡视线后，渐渐消了音。

“我是说过有任何疑问可以来我的办公室找我，可我没说可以来我的房间。波特先生，该说是不愧是波特家族的传人吗？和你父亲那恶心的样子如出一辙！滚出去我的房间！NOW！”斯内普慢慢站起，整个人藏在暗处。

哈利还是那个急性子，听到斯内普诋卝毁詹姆斯，也不管这件事是他有错在先，直接冲上去将斯内普抵在墙上。脑子一热，对这那张喷毒液的嘴直接卝来了个法式长吻，直接地放出了信息素。

57.

斯内普突然被抵在墙上，嘴上传来温热的触感，对方的舌卝头闯进他的口腔卝内扫卝荡了一遍。这场景怎么有点熟悉？上次好像也是被波特抵在树上这样强吻的吧？该死的，信息素！

斯内普心一横也不管会不会伤到莉莉的宝贝儿子了，直接咬了下去。哈利吃疼地与斯内普分开，怨念地看着斯内普，在意识到自己干了什么之后，直接夺门而出，从斯莱特林地窖冲回了格兰芬多塔。

58.

斯内普看着面前空荡荡的房间，信息素在整个房间回荡着，冷冷地开口：“格兰芬多扣50分！”他默默地走到了他的魔药柜前拿出了抑制剂吞了下去。

该死的，我既然被一个波特……

斯内普努力无视掉空气中的飘荡黄油啤酒的信息素，走到了浴卝室打算泡个澡让那逐渐发卝热的身卝体冷静一下，顺便解决某个难以启齿的部位传来不断分卝泌的液卝体。

59.

同时，哈利跑回他的房间之后就直奔浴卝室。斯内普刚刚似乎是哭了？哈利动了动脸颊，上面还残留着斯内普的气息。可接着让他更加尴尬的问题来了，他盯着自己精神奕奕的小兄弟，意义不明地吞了口水。

我既然对斯内普那个老蝙蝠有想法！梅林你开什么玩笑！

60.

据某位斯莱特林说，斯莱特林的花卝花卝公卝子不知何缘故被院长罚抄了斯莱特林守则十次，抄得手都快废了。


	7. Chapter 7

61.

“哦梅林！我告诉你们，我从来没有遇到这么强词夺理，搬弄是非的人。我已经14岁了！14！她却说我12！难道我看上去像二年级的学生吗？我根本就没有和她说到任何话，她就在那边哔哔啵啵地说个不停，在那边脑补什么有的没的……有病哦！”哈利一坐下来就像一个机关枪一样讲个不停。

赫敏和罗恩两人面面相窥，最后决定保持沉默，等待哈利发完牢骚。在一旁和着伯爵茶，慢悠悠地吃着下午茶的德拉科就和他们形成强烈的对比。

俗语说得好，没有对比就没有伤害……

62.

“我猜测那个记者是丽塔·斯基特。她可是一位糟糕的女士，无论是文笔还是品位。在他笔下的东西全都是无稽之谈！ ”

哈利他们愿意以巫师的名义发誓，德拉科绝对是想到了那位祸害人间的记者小姐笔下的某一篇文章，因为他们听见小贵族手中的杯子发出了悲痛的声响，而当事人还保持着完美，优雅，标准的笑容。好可怕！

斯莱特林都这么记仇的吗？

三个格兰芬多想到某位黑袍纷飞的教授齐齐打了个哆嗦。

当然他们也十分谅解德拉科的怒火，毕竟没有人能接受报纸上写着自己的爷爷和自己的教授有暧昧关系这种消息。收到报纸那一天，德拉科罕见地抛下了贵族的礼仪当着全校的面将报纸撕了个粉碎，在加上一个四分五裂，紧接着一个熊熊烈火。而当事人之一的脸色黑得比木炭还黑，那天霍格沃兹的寒冷度达到了历史最低。所有人都紧紧牢记着被魔药教授支配的恐惧。

63.

所以说，惹谁都别惹斯莱特林，尤其是蛇王，你会死的很惨。活该的瓢虫女士就是最好的证明。

至于哈利，他只能在心底默哀，自己不会被黑得太惨。

64.

如果说想象是一个美好，令人流连忘返的梦，现实是那个粉碎这个梦的坏人。

次日拿到了预言家报的格兰芬多，说了一句让斯内普差点为格兰芬多加上十分的话：“我果然还是太天真。”

“哈利，你别管那个女人。我们都知道她不是正常人，写出来的也不会是什么正常的东西。”罗恩安慰着像泄了气的皮球一样，懒懒躺在桌子上的哈利。

“可是有些人不是那样像的。”哈利瞄了一眼其他三个学院的人。

斯莱特林少部分的人已经吃完了早餐，慢慢阅读起报纸，读到关于那篇荒唐的报道的时候也没有多大的反应；拉文克劳的态度依旧是不淡不冷的，与斯莱特林刻意的疏离和赫奇帕奇的故意的排斥行为，他们偏向了中立；赫奇帕奇对他的态度明眼人都看得出来了，哪怕邓布利多已经说明了那是意外。

65.

格兰芬多从来不缺少想要恶作剧的人了，有些人上整教授，下整同学，其中韦斯莱家的那位双胞胎是很好的代表。那些整教授的人，自然都没好到哪儿去。

禁闭，扣分一套龙服务，包你满意。

恶作剧能让谋事着和围观者愉悦的同时也可能带给了受害者一些伤害。

打个比方说，现在在哈利身边两个嘻嘻闹闹，说出了那篇报道的内容，惹得三个学院的纷纷侧目。最后还是在斯内普教授一人扣了十分后才结束了这个闹剧。哈利在斯内普的袍子擦过他脸颊时，不可查地红了耳根。

66.

好香的肥皂味。原来，老蝙蝠还是有洗澡的。不过这是什么牌子，真香！

67.

正当哈利沉浸在草药味中不可自拔的时候，一只猫头鹰在罗恩的上方丢下一个包裹。哈利看过去的时候，罗恩拿出了一件似裙非裙的礼袍在身上比划着，一脸懵逼。

“金妮，妈妈给你的。”金妮很无奈地翻了一个白眼，语气中带着浓浓的鄙视说：“那是给你的。”

“我？”罗恩头上的问号都快具现化了，赫敏忍着笑和他解释了这是一件男式礼袍，比较传统的那种。

哈利看了一眼那件袍子，向罗恩投去了同情的目光，余光看到了走出大厅的斯内普。脑子中不由自主地去联想斯内普会在圣诞舞会上穿的衣服，但是除了黑袍之外，哈利真的想不出斯内普还会穿什么。斯内普常年穿着那禁欲的袍子，难道不会热吗？

真想知道他到底穿了几件衣服在身上。胡思乱想的哈利就这样在同伴们震惊的目光下伸手拿起了那杯难以下咽的南瓜汁喝了下去，尝到味道不对之后又急匆匆地吐了出来。很成功地弄笑了众人。

68.

至少气氛不会像刚才那样尴尬了不是吗？

69.

哈利觉得今年他绝对是最倒霉的没有其一！

谁会在三强争霸赛中中选，只因为父亲的猫头鹰不负责任地丢下了信件？

谁像现在一样成为众人的笑柄，因为把南瓜汁吐了出来。好吧，虽然他觉得这样也挺不错的，至少可以帮好哥们缓解不自在。

但是！

但是，谁会像他一样朝着自己的教授发情？

好吧，他可能只是发情期近了。哈利这样安慰着自己。

70.

谁可以告诉上面那个鸵鸟行为，自欺欺人的小孩子，Alpha其实并没有发情期，只有易感期？

哈利，请停止你自欺欺人的行为。

————————

这一篇质量堪忧，你们就凑合着看看吧……长篇不适合渣渣啊！

我也不知道我在写什么（诚实脸）你们就当做搞笑文来看吧。

少爷抱歉，你的人设梅林也就不回来了（倒·笑脸）


	8. Chapter 8

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

71.

作为斯莱特林的院长的好处之一，就是不必教导斯莱特林跳舞。斯莱特林内部每年都有一次学院宴会。这是当年斯内普在霍格沃兹念书时，汤姆定下来的，名喻让一年级的学生学会交际舞，免得日后给学院丢人。

可是其他学院却没有这种福利了，好比说教格兰芬多跳舞教得老了好几岁的副校长——米勒娃·麦格。

72.

连续练了几天的舞，练到脚都快瘸了的黄金兄弟猛然想起他们并没有女伴！两人相视一望，清楚地从对方眼中看见了晴天霹雳的讯息。

罗恩："现在去邀赫敏还来得及吗？不会被那个大个子抢走了吧？敏我真的不是故意的！"

哈利："完了，要邀请谁？秋·张·？金妮？卢娜？"

73.

从麦格那儿得到校长室门令的哈利带着他心里的疑问敲响了校长室的门。进门后，看见了那抹深黑，他僵住了。斯内普看见哈利一动不动僵住，眉尾一挑，道：“波特先生如果你还能控制你的腿部神经的话，劳驾挪一挪。别像一个雕像一样站在那儿。”

“西弗勒斯，别对孩子这么严格。哈利只是一个孩子而已。”邓布利多像个小孩子一样向斯内普眨了眨眼睛，后者冷哼了一声，并且严重地将这个行为狠狠地讽刺了一遍。

“那个我需不需要待会儿再来？”哈利尴尬地看着屋内的两人。

“我觉得没这个必要，我和西弗勒斯也没有什么要紧的事儿再谈。”闻言，斯内普默默在心底翻了个白眼，如果谈那个不让人省心，遗传他爸惹是能人的波特崽子的破事，不算要事的话，那这霍格沃兹倒是没什么多大的事了。

哈利默默地坐在了斯内普的旁边。不是他愿意坐在斯内普旁边，是这校长室内只有三张椅子，两张都各有所主，只剩下斯内普旁边那张椅子了。

哈利：“我没得选……”

74.

“哈利，我的孩子，我有什么可以帮到你的吗？”邓布利多脸上依旧挂着慈祥的笑容，语气依旧地温柔，像是可以抚平人们心底的伤痕一样，可今天哈利硬生生地从里边听出阴谋的味道。

“我还没决定好舞会上的舞伴……我不知道该选择谁？”哈利犹豫片刻后，还是决定把困惑他的问题告诉老者。期间，眼睛不断往斯内普的方向瞟，并且发现了另一片新天地。

嗯……老蝙蝠的鼻子也没有那么硕大，倒是有了点罗马风格的韵味，头发虽然油油的，但总感觉会很丝滑，不知道有谁那么不要命地摸过，嘴唇有点薄，还有点破皮，估计是没多喝水的缘故。眼睛很空洞，没什么情感，可是上一次看见的时候不是这样的……脸色也不太好，偏蜡黄还有点苍白，目测是营养不良。总的来说，也不是不好看，西弗勒斯属于那种较为秀气，却不是俊美的类型。他的美是要细看才会品味出来的。

“波特，你看够了吗！”一句带有怒气的声音在哈利耳边炸开，哈利看见了燃着火焰的黑曜石，稍稍偏头想要求助的哈利在看到邓布利多带着明显的吃瓜表情后，彻底绝望。

75.

所以说啊，孩子偷看也不要太明显啊~

76.

哈利在接受蛇王的毒液洗礼后，被他敬爱着的校长接下里的话劈了个外焦内嫩。

“哈利，你的问题我了解到了。其实舞伴也不一定要是女孩子或者是学生的，你可以试试邀请教授的。西弗勒斯，你这次舞会好像没有舞伴吧，不如和哈利凑一对吧。正好解决了哈利的烦恼。”说到着，邓布利多镜片后的大海闪过一丝戏谑。

“做梦！我绝对不会和一个波特一起跳舞的，更别说是当他的舞伴！而且作为和老波特一样享有格兰芬多王子称号的他，一定会有很多女孩巴不得当他的舞伴。校长，只有你会相信他这个蹩脚理由！”这一次在黑曜石内燃烧的不是火焰了，而是火风暴。强烈的怒意刺疼了哈利的心，心底冒出了无尽地委屈还有Alpha与生俱来的好强。

尽管哈利自认为坚强地看着斯内普，尽量不让自己泄露出任何地情绪，可他还是不由地去想：斯内普就那么讨厌我吗？

“我觉得没什么不好的，西弗勒斯。你看这不正好可以多多鼓励学生们和教授互动。”

“那也可以你和波特，为什么要是我？邓布利多，你的脑浆果然被蜂蜜粘成一团了。”斯内普实名表示他鄙视这个决定。

“孩子，我和哈利的年级相差太大了，况且我和米勒娃约好了。就这么决定好了！”

老狐狸！哈利和斯内普在心底狠狠地骂了一顿擅作主张的邓布利多，而他们还没有拒绝的权利。

77.

在两人愤愤不平地离开后，邓布利多眼底闪过难以察觉的复杂情绪。哈利喜欢西弗勒斯？邓布利多决定自己没有看错，在斯内普怒气冲冲地说出那些话的时候，哈利流露出除悲伤和好强之外还有一丝的爱意。

可惜当时西弗勒斯顾着和我争辩没有仔细观察。哈利估计没发现到自己对西弗勒斯的感情。

“要不要帮帮他们呢？”

邓布利多笑着摸了摸桌上的空白相框，眼中的情绪翻涌着，又归回一片宁静。

他们两个都是好孩子啊，如果能幸福就好了……

78.

“什么！老蝙蝠当你的舞伴！”在哈利告知之后，罗恩像个被非礼的Omega般尖叫出声。其内容让所有格兰芬多抛下手头的事将哈利等人团团围住。部分有紧要论文要交的学生也竖起耳朵准备听八卦。而聚美貌与智慧与一身的赫敏在听到哈利的话也不由地愣住片刻，并且目光呆滞地看着哈利。

“你们也不用那么兴奋吧……”哈利看着周围如误事了过多的兴奋剂的同院生，第一次打从心底地思考狮院的人都是这么八卦的吗？

再听到把事情哈利将事情从头到尾，一件不漏，细细道来之后，整个格兰芬多炸了。

不是物理上的炸。

79.

哈利：“自从那天之后，别人看我的眼神中带着严重同情，有一些奇奇怪怪的人带着喜悦和……狂热？我怀疑他们是来幸灾乐祸的。”

80.

另一边，从卢修斯口中得知这件事的前任马尔福大家长问出了一针见血的问题，也是所有人下意识忽略的问题：“谁穿女装？呃，不对！谁跳女步？”

“……”

这是个好问题！

——————————

六一儿童节快乐丫！其实我本想在昨日十二点发的，结果撑不到😂

长篇好难，果然还是写那种一次性发完的短篇好了(ㄒoㄒ)


	9. Chapter 9

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

81.

忙碌的生活像对哈利和斯内普使了个一忘皆空一样，他们都这件事置之脑后。哈利还是在魔药课上被毒液喷得体无完肤，斯内普依旧运用着他完美的语言艺术迫害着四大学院的人，沙漏内的宝石还是一如往常一样地往下降。两位当事人一概如往地进行各自的生活。

可是在学校这么枯燥的生活，没有一点乐趣怎么行呢？

哦，上一次救世主智取金蛋这件事情已经过时了。八卦总有谈腻的一天。

啃cp的人总能在他们这普通到无法再普通的动作内找出卖点来啃。例如，哈利和斯内普在走廊碰面时，双方会不自觉地加快脚步，再例如他们总会偷偷瞄对方，对视上的时候又默默地移开视线。

渐渐地学校的人分为四大派，站斯受派，哈受派，互攻派和你啃你的cp我上我的课我们互不干涉派。就这样哈利和斯内普的cp在霍格沃兹渐渐盛行起来，哈利和斯内普也常常能感受到一些过于露骨并且不怀好意的奇怪视线。

82.

哈利在有生之年第三次遭遇了来自猫头鹰给予特别惊喜，第一次是他三年级的时候西里斯给他寄了火箭筒，第二次是上一次偷懒猫头鹰附送的火焰杯参赛资格，这一次主角终于不是他了，而是他的好哥们——罗恩了。

每个早餐时段都会出现猫头鹰潮，纵然是舞会的当天也不会放假，大伙们手忙脚乱地找东西掩盖自己的食物避免被掉进落下来的包裹或礼物。可是格兰芬多尤其是坐在黄金三人组的学生，没想到这份礼物的出场方式过于地“隆重”了些。

一个以褐黄色纸包裹着的长方形的盒子从高空上降落，一时间水花四溅，酱汁，食物全部溅到离它较近的同学的身上。罗恩一脸懵逼地看着那个盒子，左手拿着鸡腿，右手正准备拿南瓜汁，嘴巴内的食物还没咽下去，并且被汤汁溅了一身，那场面要多滑稽有多滑稽，甚至可称得上狼狈。

赫敏看不下去他邋遢的样子，给了他一个清理一新后，他才缓过来，颤抖着将那个盒子拆开，在看到那宛如古老的女式礼服那一刻，嘴里下意识地滑出了：“什么鬼？”罗恩面色古怪地看了一眼那件品味奇异的服装，顿时有点同情自家妹妹。

“金妮，给你的。”在一旁进餐的女孩优雅地翻了一个白眼，吐出的话让罗恩感到窒息：“那是妈妈给你的。”哈利忍着笑轻拍罗恩的肩膀，余光瞄到那件礼服，心中情绪复杂。

他下意识地在教师席找一抹黑色，发现斯内普也在看他，眼中还闪过一丝错愕，又故作镇定地把视线挪开，装作什么事情都没发生的样子。哈利突然觉得斯内普有点可爱。

而斯内普正在为自己心虚般的举动而懊恼，明明一年级的时候被发现的时候自己也没什么大动作。

83.

夜幕悄然地降临，哈利早早就换好了燕尾服，面无表情地坐在床上发呆。

别被表象蒙蔽了你的眼睛，表面冷静的黄金男孩，心里其实已经炸了。

梅林啊！待会儿就要和斯内普跳舞了，我练了那么多天，希望表现会好一点，最好不要踩到斯内普的脚啊！要不然会死得很难看的。该死的，我该怎么办！临阵脱逃来得及吗？当初就不应该去问邓布利多校长的，随便去找一个女孩不好吗？

哈利好后悔自己当初的鲁莽之举，他无时无刻都在懊悔这件事，可心底总是有微小的庆幸不合时宜地冒出来，他也说不上来自己在庆幸什么，但是就是有这种感觉。

哈利估算着时间差不多，拉着罗恩前往了礼堂，一路上罗恩都在抱怨着他的礼服有多么地老土以及埋怨着他没有成功邀请赫敏成为他舞伴这件事。

84.

斯内普藏在黑暗之中，看着罗恩生无可恋地与他的舞伴走后，哈利在原地四处张望的样子，发出了一声哼气。

巨怪就是巨怪！

他慢悠悠地从藏身的位置走出，站立在哈利面前。恶趣味地看着那双祖母绿闪过错愕和诧异。这也不能怪哈利，毕竟眼前的斯内普与他印象中的斯内普相差甚远了。

“波特，别傻愣着站在这儿。舞会快开始了。”眼中还是哈利熟悉的蔑视和讥笑，可眼前的人真的是斯内普教授吗？

哈利的大脑受到了这个学期来第二次的冲击。不……不是玩笑吧？这是斯内普的孩子吧？

站在哈利面前的斯内普并不是他们熟知的形象，简直是让人眼前一亮，过长的黑发被主人用墨绿色的发带整齐地绑好，身上的燕尾服衬出了男孩纤细的腰身，细看之下会发现燕尾服上有许多细小，晦涩的魔咒。

那张写满不耐烦的脸和魔药教授极度相似，简直是一个模子刻出来的，可却比斯内普更加生活些，或许是少了岁月的雕刻。眼睛内的情绪也比较多了起来，不像另一个人一样一片死潭，黑曜石还是要有情绪才会好看，空洞的好像放弃什么一样。

相比起，其他15,6岁的同年人，这孩子是不是瘦了些，不会被教授虐待了吧？咦，斯内普教授不是还没结婚吗？也没听说过他有伴侣啊！啧，真令人不爽啊！哈利瘪起嘴，心底的某处有着强烈的不悦。

“喂傻了？你母亲怎么会生下你这样的孩子，动不动就走神。脑浆别被鼻涕虫的粘液给占去。医疗翼可不收笨蛋。”

这语气是斯内普的孩子无疑了……

85.

“同学你叫什么名字？你的父亲是老蝙蝠吗？你妈妈是谁？斯内普是不是虐待你，你怎么这么瘦？小孩子要好好吃饭，不要挑食啊。”话说到这儿，哈利还煞有其事地拍了拍男孩的头发，一副邻家好哥哥的形象，全然无视了对方想要杀人的眼神。

“波特，虽然你带着眼镜，但是我相信你还没瞎！以及格兰芬多扣十分！”斯内普刻意拉长的语气，像极了蛇类发出的警告声，凌厉的目光来回地看着哈利。

哈利下意识想要反驳，话到了嘴边，却在看到那双空洞的眸子时全部消失殆尽。

那双眼睛不应该那么空洞的，应该还要有其他什么的……

86.

麦格的出现打破了两人互盯的局面。

“哦哈利。这是——西弗勒斯！你这个样子真是相当——”麦格盯着死亡视线，把到嘴边溜达一圈的“可爱”给咽了下去。“相当清秀！哈利，你怎么还在这里，作为勇士的你必须和其他勇士一样去跳开场舞的。”

“等等！教授，你没说过勇士要跳开场舞！”哈利有些恍然了，他原本以为他只需要邀请一位舞伴装装样子而已，不需要跳什么该死的开场舞。如果可以他并不想去跳那些交际舞。

“我没和你说吗？”麦格一脸无辜，活像捣完乱睁着一双干净眸子委屈巴巴看着主人的伯曼猫。

斯内普觉得她是故意的。

可事实上，身为霍格沃兹的副校长的麦格有一个整天泡在糖果堆的上司，所以揽下所有事务的她是真的忘记了。

“没有。”

“但你现在知道了。”听到这句话的时候，哈利从入学以来第一次觉得他的院长可以这样随便的。

“米勒娃，如果你是闲得慌的话，就去管管那些热衷于创造“震惊世人”事情的格兰芬多，顺道教他们一些礼仪，那么格兰芬多的宝石或许不会飞速下降。”说完，斯内普还扯出了一个假笑。

这表情放在成年的魔药教授身上就是明明白白的蔑视和嘲讽，可是现在斯内普是一个15、6岁的少年，那假笑显得他有些老成，像是偷穿了大人衣服便认为自己是大人的幼童，令人觉得可爱。

87.

所以当时，麦格和哈利可谓是憋笑憋得很辛苦。没人可想要在舞会之前惹恼斯内普，随后被当事人犀利的语言将心情搞得一团糟。

至少哈利是这样坚信的。

88.

在如雷的掌声中，勇士们挽着自己的舞伴进场了。哈利是最后一个，但这不代表掌声到了他那儿就会变得寥寥无几，更为激烈的掌声混杂了些许的口哨声。

妄想得到注意的，脑子内全是灰尘的动物。斯内普恶劣地想。

勇士与他们的舞伴到各自的位置上站好后，哈利才后知后觉地想起，他和斯内普都是男性，谁跳女步？

都跳男步的话会很糗的！

可是，现在已经不容他多想了，因为音乐已经响起了，他看向斯内普的眼神中充满惊恐。

89.

魔药教授必须承认，当他看到哈利眼中的惊慌失措的时候，他充分地被愉悦到了，因为他那小小的恶作剧。他把手放在了哈利的左肩上，在这时候他听见了周围人的吸气声还有低俗的脏话，斯内普觉得在舞会后他要尽可能地找到这位先生。

好在哈利也不算迟钝，在几秒的停顿后抚上他的腰身。

在接下来表现得十分配合，如果能少点踩他的脚的话，斯内普不介意少扣点格兰芬多的分。

90.

跳交际舞中，无可避免地你要注视对方的眼睛。眼神中的每一个细微的变化你都会注意到。这句话适用于他们身上，至少哈利在这里看见了斯内普眼中的认真，没有厌恶和鄙视。

这是一件好事不是吗？

他们如此合拍，身体随着音乐的节奏舞动。在这场舞蹈中，哈利从最开始的紧张，导致的频频出错，到了现在的从容不迫。

他知道无论他跳错了哪一个步，斯内普都会引导着他，只有在他收起一切毒液，安安静静帮助他的时候，哈利才会发现这个男人的温柔和作为一位长辈该有的模样。

别扭的温柔。

看着少年嘴角浅浅，不经意的笑容，哈利的心瞬间被那一抹笑容俘获，心为他而悸动，悄悄地收紧了环在他的腰上的手。斯内普看向他的眼神中带着疑惑，但放任着他的胡作非为。

我无可救药地爱上了老蝙蝠了……不过，这种感觉不令人讨厌，就和上次亲他一样。


	10. Chapter 10

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

91.

一曲终了，斯内普像是被烫到一样，急着想抽回被哈利握住的手。可是确认了自己的心意，并且努力想让它变成现实的哈利怎会如此简单地放过他呢？他顺势地握住斯内普的手，轻轻地落上一吻。

这一举动众人看得可是心惊胆战，就连米勒娃都把注意放在了他们身上，生怕下一秒斯内普就掏出魔杖，对着面前的学生来个“神锋无影”之类具有杀伤力的黑魔法。

幸亏斯内普还有些理智，只是甩开了哈利的手，大步流星地走了出去，身后的头发随着主人的步伐荡来荡去的，形成了反差萌。可斯内普那阴沉，黑漆漆的老蝙蝠的形象就好像刻入骨髓般，印在众人的脑海里以及一想到斯内普原本的样子，众人立马笑意全无，冷汗潺潺，不约而同地觉得哈利不愧是勇敢的格兰芬多啊！

92.

斯内普沉着脸离开，可藏在黑发后的耳朵却红得很。

尽管是少年的模样，但是灵魂上还是那个三十五岁毒舌的魔药教授，而霍格沃兹认证的是灵魂而不是年龄。所以现在的他，扣分的权利还是有的。

因此斯内普顶着一张稚嫩的脸去捉那些躲在布斯巴顿马车上偷偷卿卿我我的情侣们。由于那张过于年轻的脸庞上没有丝毫往日的威严，有几个以为是学弟或者学长来恶作剧的学生直接把魔杖怼到斯内普脸上。当然之后他们也没多好过，被怒气冲天的斯内普扣掉了不少分。

93.

当然对斯内普而言，最气人的还不是这个。

当一个背叛黑魔王的人对着他——一个效忠黑魔王的人，劝说他着他希望他能开伏地魔那个疯子云云。期初，斯内普还会讽刺他两句，话越说越后的时候，斯内普觉得卡卡洛夫是喝了胡话魔药，神志不清了。

连Lord杀了人这种话他也说得出来，那不是Lord前世干的混账事了吗？看来这个卡卡洛夫和Lord一样。得禀报。——西弗勒斯·斯内普

说得上头的卡卡洛夫不知道哪根筋错位了，突然把斯内普壁咚在马车上。

偷溜出来的哈利，看到如此刺激的一幕：卡卡洛夫一个高大男人将一个娇小的男孩——还是他的舞伴壁咚在了马车上。彼此之间离得特别近，距离都是暧昧的。在这满天大雪中，特别浪漫，身旁的粉红特效都可以让人磕一下这对年上cp了。

94.

可是哈利是普通人吗？

他可是差一点成为救世主的男孩，还是一个正在追求他的舞伴——威名赫赫的魔药教授的男孩。看到这一幕自然是炸了，他以火箭弩的速度冲到两人面前，堪称完美地从将斯内普拉出来。

顶着一张迷倒霍格沃兹大部分女孩的俊脸，笑眯眯地说：“卡卡洛夫校长，原谅我的行为。 毕竟我的舞伴突然消失了，我有些紧张，不过请别担心。我现在找到他了。不过卡卡洛夫，我想请我的舞伴再跳一场舞，毕竟是今天的最后一场舞了。不知道您找他有事吗？”

这一通说辞，让卡卡洛夫挑不出毛病，说有事，就打扰了他们跳舞，不通情理；说没事，他一通话憋得难受。最后卡卡洛夫很肉疼地点了点头，目送着两人离开。

只不过那方向好像不是礼堂…喂你们要去哪儿跳啊！难道我被骗了？

伊戈尔·憋屈·卡卡洛夫

95.

一路上，斯内普被哈利牵着走，却罕见地没有喷洒着毒液，安静得不像平时他的，任由着哈利将他拉到一个隐蔽的小角落。

哈利为他扫掉了发上，肩上的雪，动作轻柔，像是对待一个易碎品一样。做完将这些之后，男孩将他轻轻地拥入怀中，对方的怀抱很温暖，让斯内普想起了小时候在难熬的冬天中母亲的怀抱和那只有几根树枝，顽固地燃烧着的火焰。

哈利把头埋到他的肩上，使他看不到哈利的表情，只知道哈利的力度一点点地加深，似乎想要把他揉入血肉之中。良久，哈利才从他的肩头离开，将燕尾服的外套脱下盖在斯内普身上后，在男孩耳边说了几句便离开了。

96.

斯内普看着哈利落荒而逃的背影，耳朵上似乎还存在哈利呼出来的热气，哈利刚刚俯身为他盖上外套时说的那句话并没有被这冬天的风卷走，一字不落地入了他的耳。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，我喜欢你。这并不是一个玩笑，而我只是想要告知你而已。我哈利·波特从今天起追求你，我并不在意别人怎么看，也不在意你是Beta，更不在意你比我大二十岁。夜安，我亲爱的教授。”

斯内普将这话里里外外，深深浅浅地分析了一遍，除了得到哈利向他告白这种白痴都知道的事之外，他似乎还发现到了一个不得了的事情，哈利·波特，一名伪救世主，有恋父情结还是单纯喜欢年龄大的？

他开始怀疑他的青梅竹马在教育孩子上存在着很大的问题，是不是和某位脑袋里装着花草树木和自由的牡鹿秀恩爱秀多了影响他们孩子的脑袋？

最年轻的斯莱特林对着哈利离开的地方扯出了一个阴深深的冷笑，呵我第二性别都不知道。看来波特，你对我的喜欢也没有你想象中的那么多。

97.

而另一边的哈利正在靠着墙蹲着，双手捂住脸，藏在发丝间的耳朵是害羞的粉色。

“这人怎么蹲在这儿？同学你还好吗？”一把熟悉的声音传进了哈利的耳朵。哈利认出来了那是赫敏的声音。

“可能是因为没有舞伴吧，在这里难过吧。”哈利抬起头的十分不巧听见了罗恩这话，在两人略带惊吓地看着他时，对罗恩露出了一个毛骨悚然的微笑。

98.

哈利被两人带回了格兰芬多。

与往日热闹的交谊厅不同，今天格外地冷清，偌大的交谊厅只有齐坐的一对情侣和他们对面被裹成蚕一样的生物。

哦这个蚕的面前还十分贴心地放了一杯热可可。

“哈利说吧。是什么东西让你失去理智地靠着墙吹了那么久的冷风？梅林终于把你的脑子吃了吗？是不是我们不走过那儿，明天教授们就可以发现一具尸体，死因竟是冻死？”赫敏很想把她友人的脑子敲开来看看里面是什么构造。

“是爱情。”边上的罗恩神使鬼差地接了一句，随后便被他亲爱的女友狠狠地拧住耳朵。

“其实敏你可以把罗恩放开。他说的的确没错…”

“哦梅林，快告诉我哥们！是哪位幸运的Omega得到你的青睐！”罗恩几乎是凑到了哈利面前，而他可怜的耳朵还被赫敏拉着，结果下一秒他就揉着耳朵，龇牙咧嘴地缩在沙发中。

“呃他不是Omega的。”听到哈利这样说，两人明显地愣了一下，但脸上并没有露出任何反感的表情。

“没事，哈利。只要你喜欢，不是Omega也可以。说吧，是哪位女孩或者男孩被梅林如此眷顾。”哈利看着面前两人那双明显带着八卦意味的眼睛，决定长痛不如短痛，本着他们迟早会知道的想法，直接堵住了自己可以撒谎的选项。

“是西弗勒斯。”

对面的人眨巴眨巴了眼睛，“不好意思？”

“是西弗勒斯·斯内普。对，我们的魔药教授。”哈利看着罗恩一副被雷劈的样子，歉意地笑了笑。

“哈利你认真的？你可想好了，这可不是个游戏。”赫敏异常严肃地看着哈利，在场的两位男生表示，除了考试之外他们从未见过赫敏如此认真。

“是的，赫敏。我喜欢他，想把一切一切最好的给他。漫天大雪的时候，想抱住他坐在壁炉旁边。春天的时候，想和他一切出去，让他离开那阴深的地窖出来和我一切走走，或许秋天也不错，牵着他的手走在落叶上，一定很浪漫。夏天时，我会在他嫌热喝冰水的时候劝阻他。”哈利沉浸在自己的臆想中，完全没有注意到赫敏和罗恩看智障的眼神。

99.

赫敏：我怀疑他的脑浆已经成了固体。

罗恩：伙计，等你泡到老蝙蝠再来想也不迟。天杀的，老蝙蝠哪里好了？为什么我看不出来？难道全世界就我一个瞎了吗？

赫敏：罗恩，中国有一句话叫做情人眼里出西施。如果仔细观察的话，斯内普教授除了鼻子有点大之外和他那古怪的脾气外，都挺好的。相信我，如果全校知道这件事，瞎的肯定不止你一个。

100.

作为三人组内的智囊，赫敏决定好好地为哈利出出主意，免得他吓到斯内普。

“哈利，你决定怎样追斯内普教授。我们帮你，你说对吧罗恩？”赫敏碰了碰罗恩示意他回答。

“不！我们要把哈利从老蝙蝠那边夺回来！说不定是老蝙蝠给哈里下了迷嗷！”赫敏抄起手边的书对着罗恩的就是一书本下去，对着哈利温柔一笑，“哈利别理他。快说说，这样我能替你出主意。”

“其实我已经告白了，但是没等他回答我就逃了…”赫敏看着哈利一脸悔不当初的样子，叹了一口气，这货肯定把事情搞砸了。哈利，我预感你的追夫之路漫漫啊，且看不到尽头。

————————

不好意思，咕上瘾了。在此向催更的人道歉。

抒情只适合短篇，沙雕短长不限！


	11. Chapter 11

101.

斯内普虽然认定了哈利只是一时的荷尔蒙兴起，但是被自己小时玩伴的儿子告白了，多少都有一些尴尬，所以斯内普在接下来的日子几乎是避着哈利走。

这让原本就少交集的两人，相见率毫不留情地直线下降，纵然哈利拼了命地制造偶遇的机会，还是于事无补。因为每每他们遇见的时候，斯内普都会直接无视他。即便不要命的绿瞳小狮子“不小心”地撞到斯内普，那人也只是扣了格兰芬多几分便继续他的路程，每次的步伐总是很匆忙，好像前方等待他的是永远赶不完的工作一样。

102.

“敏，追人追到这种境地的我是第一个吧…”哈利躺在桌子上一脸颓废，被正在巡视的斯内普扣了十分——以他坐姿不正的理由。

“要不是他今天在大厅值班，我才不要来。敏你说啊，他接受我表白这么久了，眼看第二次试炼的日期都要到了，他依然没有做出任何表示，这到底是什么意思？在这段时间里，回应我的只有越发衰减的宝石。你说这会不会是他向我表达爱意的方法？”

意料之外，赫敏没有回话。哈利疑惑地抬头一看，赫敏趴在书本上睡得正熟，罗恩在旁边一脸幸福地看着她，轻手轻脚地拿出了赫敏手中的羽毛笔，将未关盖的墨水关好。

好家伙，我又是电灯泡了。

罗恩蓦然想起了刚刚自己的哥们好像在说些什么，一回头看见了哈利怨念的眼神，尴尬地打着哈哈。

103.

哈利：“哈你梅林啊！”

罗恩：“对不起，哈利。我不是故意的，你看敏她是女孩，这样睡觉会着凉的，我这不是在关心她吗？”

哈利：“你可拉倒吧！刚刚西弗勒斯怎么没有扣你们的分啊！”

104.

因为刚刚的意外，哈利把他刚刚说的话再叙述一次，这次的聆听者有睡眼惺忪的赫敏和正在讨好女友，头上还肿着包的罗恩。别怀疑，罗恩头上的包是被赫敏直接用书敲下去的，原因是他们吵醒了她，而罗恩坐在她旁边所以敲起来顺手而已。

“哈利，照着你刚刚的说法，如果扣分是教授含蓄的回应的话，那他还真的是爱着好多格兰芬多。”赫敏看着头上又少了几颗宝石的沙漏，默默认定了他们今年又与学院杯无望了，随即又说道，“虽然作为你的朋友，我应该说点别的什么的，但是哈利你追人的手法的确糟糕至极，比罗恩还惨。”

格兰芬多的小狮王信心倍受打击，丧心病狂地大声喊出：“我就不信了，我一个格兰芬多追不到斯莱特林的毒蛇！哪怕是蛇王！”

一片黑影投下，哈利不由地打个冷颤，看了看赫敏那明明白白写着自行保重的眼神和仿佛被按下暂停键的罗恩，哈利微笑着接受了“爱”的灌溉。

105.

哈利：自己老婆脾气再差也要宠着！

赫敏：（小声）需不需要让他认清他还没有把斯内普教授追到手的事实？

罗恩：我无法预见他们结婚的那一天。

106.

距哈利在大厅弄出的事情后，霍格沃兹就笼罩在斯内普的威压下。除斯莱特林之外学院的宝石暴风下降，就算全校教授联手也敌不过斯内普扣分的速度。

虽然旁观吃瓜很香，但是一旦自己也被牵连……

三大学院的人看了看手中的瓜，眼一闭，扔了。

唯一不受牵连的斯莱特林也从最初哈利·波特在追他们院长的惊吓中走到了现在一见到哈利就故作关心的问候几句。然而，这些问候往往都是类似“波特，追到院长了吗？哦，不好意思忘了，你今天又被院长骂了。”、“波特，打算入赘，改姓斯内普吗？不过身为一个Alpha入赘Beta也太丢脸了。”

德拉科更甚，一见到哈利调头就走，显然一副不想见到他以及尚未走出他的敬爱的教父被自己好友追还可能被拱的事情。这间接导致哈利想向他寻求捕蛇指南和企图掌握斯内普的时间表这一想法直接泡汤。

哈利忍着周围刺耳的声音，心里嘀咕着，不就是一个Beta吗？迟早我把他拆了吃进肚子里！

107.

变形课结束了，哈利几乎是下课的那一瞬间就冲出了课室，速度媲美金色飞贼。

他可好不容易拜托别人去套其他的斯莱特林的话的，斯内普今天会通过这条路帮忙代课，这也意味着如果哈利快一些，极有可能会遇见斯内普。

果不其然，黑色的身影出现在眼前。

目标出现，准备——冲刺!

哈利抱住了他肖想一段日子的盈盈细卝腰，顿时觉得整个世界是如此的美好。这一秒，哈利还想着他的西弗勒斯太瘦了，一定要喂胖他的；下一秒，他就飞了出去。他看着他的心上人优雅地弹了弹袍子，给了他一个鄙视的眼神，大步流星地离开了。

“你说学长这是第几次被斯内普教授打飞？”一位格兰芬多的女孩戳了戳她的闺蜜。

“不知道，反正这一定不是最后一次。”闺蜜肯定地说着。

108.

一边完全不知道别人怎么想他的哈利正在草地上欢乐地翻滚，泥土杂草一下子全沾到了他的身上。不过他完全不关心这个，他的脑海一直回荡着一句话：我抱到了西弗勒斯的腰！梅林，我的鼻血你快回去！他他他看了我，那娇羞的小眼神。我没了！

109.

迟一步的学霸和她的跟班看见了他们好友这相当智障的动作以及斯内普逐渐远去的背影不约而同地对此表示无言以对。

“…你说哈利和詹姆斯叔叔哪位的追人手法更差一些？”罗恩艰难地说着，他无法理解哈利现在的行为。

“哈利吧。毕竟青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”赫敏和罗恩对视一眼，看见对方眼中的神色后又叹了一口气。

可他们可没想到哈利接下来给他们的刺卝激更劲爆。

只见哈利摇摇晃晃地站起，又倒下来。吓得他们直接赶到了他那儿，看见哈利的姿势又是一阵无言。

“我想起了网上的一句特别适合形容哈利现在的壮观。”赫敏看着哈利双手整齐叠放在胸口，嘴角带着满足的笑容，整个人倒得特别笔直，身上的泥巴和杂草让他看起来十分可笑。赫敏面无表情地吐出了一句原地安详去世。

“？？？”

110.

后来通过画像得知这件事情的霍格沃兹校长正悠哉悠哉地喝着甜度爆表的蜂蜜茶，吧唧了一口巧克力蟑螂，悠悠给出了评价：

“今年的霍格沃兹真热闹。”

“您就不阻止一下西弗勒斯吗？在这样下去哈利都快摔傻了。”米勒娃在一堆文件中抬起头，询问着睿智的白巫师。

“勇士不经历磨难怎能娶到公主呢？米勒娃，我们老了。别去插手年轻人的青春。”面对邓布利多的回答，米勒娃没好气地瞪了他一眼。

————————

哈利对不起你在我这里变得更傻了！对不起，我错了。 ~~但是下次还敢（狗头）~~

那个抱歉，这一章太水了……


	12. Chapter 12

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授

※人物ooc预警

※大量私卝设（注意避雷）

※沙雕文实锤了

111.

哈利十分后悔，上次夺取金蛋的时候，没将龙身上的魔药材料扒下来，送给他的宝贝。哈利手里把卝玩着上一次意外扯下来的龙鳞，悔不当初。

等等！金蛋！

他木然看向了桌子上自从他拿到之后就再也没碰过的金属物品，嘴角咧开了一抹悲惨的笑容。

梅林的臭袜子，我怎么能把三强争霸赛忘了！

112.

“所以这就是你来打扰你魔药教授为数不多的休息时间的原因？波特，我想这种问题无论是本世纪最伟大的白巫师还是你的虎斑猫院长都能帮助你解决这个问题。”斯内普看着站在他办公室门外，抱着一颗金蛋笑容腼腆的格兰芬多，没好气地说着。

他现在看到这个金蛋就想起上一次的赛事。这个让人操心的小子，做了多少不要命的行为，那头龙烧了你的扫帚尾巴，怎么没把你也烧了！

哈利被斯内普阴翳的目光扫过，心虚地缩了缩脖子，暗自思索自己又哪里得罪他了。魔法部的条规上没有说学卝生不能追求自己的教授，Alpha不能追求Beta！

觉得自己理由恰当的哈利理直气壮地回望了斯内普，气得斯莱特林院长当下想直接将门板拍在他脸上。

“我只是觉得教授你可以帮到我。”哈利轻声说着，他小心翼翼的样子让斯内普有些诧异，他生出了一种他不晓得的情绪，他微微抿起嘴。

哈利将他的小动作收入眼底，觉得他这个教授真的太可爱了。

“教授，我觉得你可以帮到我。”哈利语气的信任让斯内普错愕，他逼卝迫自己看向了男孩身后的画像，而是不是男孩的眼睛。

“是谁给你这个信心认为你们口卝中的老蝙蝠会知道这件事，波特？”斯内普满意地看到他说出那个外号的时候，哈利眼底的惊讶。

“或许你需要一个浴卝室来洗洗你脑袋里和金蛋上的污垢。”哈利看了一眼，略有些肮卝脏的金蛋，肯定了斯内普的说法。

“那我可以邀请教授一起洗吗？”

斯内普这下真的把门拍在哈利脸上。

至于有没有伤到……斯莱特林院长说，这是波特自己的事。

113.

抱着金蛋在级长浴卝室坐了一晚险些感冒的哈利终于想明白了金蛋的秘密。

教授可真别扭啊！格兰芬多的勇卝士贼兮兮地想着。

压根没把自己差点被桃金娘看光的事放心上。

114.

另一厢，被邓布利多叫去的斯内普看着自己的学卝生们，又看了看周遭憋笑的同事们，再看向了他来凑热闹华丽的养卝父，想死的心都有了。

该死的波特，你脑子里是不是全是夜骐的尾毛！就不能认红发韦斯莱当你最重要的人吗？还是你高度近视的眼睛忘了带眼镜来看这个世界，怎么觉得一个斯莱特林是你最重要的人？这火焰杯没眼睛是真的没眼睛！

“孩子们，你们是被被火焰杯选中的勇卝士的珍宝。待会儿你们需要委屈下了，喝下这些药剂，然后去黑湖等待你们的勇卝士来救你们。别担心，这些事你们魔药教授做的，不会出事的。”邓布利多和蔼一笑，挥动魔杖，变出了几杯掺有微量蜂蜜的水。

斯内普看着面前的蜂蜜水假笑，手越过了它拿走了桌上的药瓶，在众人见鬼的眼神下一饮而尽。倒在阿布拉克萨斯的怀抱前，斯内普肯定了要在下次的魔药中加多一些苦艾的根的想法。

115.

阿拉克萨斯看着怀中的黑发养子，温柔地将他放在椅子上，扫了一眼颤卝抖着喝下西弗勒斯熬制的药剂，然后青着脸将蜂蜜水喝下还要求续杯的小动物们。

灰色的眼睛闪过一丝光，或许下次给西弗勒斯的魔药材料中要多添几份能够增加苦味的，我相信西弗勒斯可以用它们制卝作出一份份味道独特的魔药。

拼命想冲刷掉口卝中苦涩的小动物们不约而同地后背发凉，汗毛直立。

116.

哈利将从纳威那儿要来的鱼鳃草胡乱吞下，直冲脑门的腥味让他想要干呕。

他四处张望，企图寻找蛇王的身影。一番寻找无果后，哈利嘟嘴，失落涌了上来。哈利觉得或许是上一次那句不经大脑的话吓着了斯内普，看来他追蛇王的路又长了几分。

炮声一响，哈利便被一双大手拍下了黑湖。

看着冒着泡泡的湖面，穆迪和纳威不由地心慌。

穆迪：我不会把波特崽子拍晕了吧？

纳威：完了完了，鱼鳃草没发挥作用，我害死了我的同学！

湖水下的哈利一阵难受后，看着手上的蹼，心下一动跃出了水面，引起了许多起起落落的鼓掌。

117.

湖下的世界过于冷清，光线昏暗，偶尔有一两条顽皮的小鱼游过，见有人类的存在又匆匆游开。

哈利游过在水中飘扬的海草丛，看见了一些废墟，而勇卝士们的珍宝被绑在那边，周围还游着一群群的人鱼，仿佛在守护着他们。

哈利看见绑着他们脚的绳子，心一疼，游了过去确定了西弗勒斯的安危。

好在那人除了脸色有点苍白之外，并无大碍。

哈利看见了克鲁姆将赫敏咬断了绳子将赫敏救走，塞德里克也到来将秋·张救走。虽然哈利和塞德里克可以称得上好友，但是在他看见塞德里克盯着他的珍宝露卝出了惊讶的表情时，他还是很无言。

118.

哈利拔卝出魔杖想带着芙蓉的妹妹一起上去，却被人鱼尖锐的三叉戟抵住。他看着斯内普的脸庞，第一次在意识清卝醒的情况下吻上了斯内普的唇。

在分离之际，哈利看见了怀中的人睁开了眼睛，眼底还有几分化不开的迷离，迷离被狠意代替，斯内普瞪了哈利一眼。

哈利笑眯眯地解卝开了他脚下的绳索，被那人一把夺过魔杖，在自己身上施了一个魔法。斯内普本想将魔杖丢回给哈利，可由于水阻力的关系，魔杖是慢慢地飘向了哈利，似乎是情人间羞涩地递给另一方一朵娇卝艳的花朵。

斯内普看着那魔杖，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光，仿佛在思考将它折断的可能性。斯内普抬眸看了一眼傻愣着的哈利，不满地哼了一声。呼出来的二氧化碳在水中化为泡泡，往上游去，哈利终于忍不出笑出了声。

斯内普咬着唇，狠狠地剜了哈利一眼，装作没听见笑声的样子往上游去。

哈利默默注视着斯内普游走的样子，垂眸一笑，仗着人鱼不再注意这儿的动静，解卝开了芙蓉妹妹的绳索。

119.

斯内普在心底把除了莉莉之外的波特骂了个遍——用他能想到的所有词汇。

难道邓布利多没有告诉哈利·波特这个脑子被巨怪踩了又被芨芨草住进去最后鹰头马身有翼兽被吃掉的家伙在这场赛事中只能救一人吗？那个家伙不知道如果珍宝待在下边超过一个小时会有人将他们救起来吗？他该不会信邓布利多那“超过一个小时便必死无疑的鬼话”吧？波特，你去找一块豆腐撞死算了，去招惹人鱼有什么用。

…果然，格兰芬多还是格兰芬多。

斯内普艰难地扯了扯嘴角，一边释放魔法掩护哈利游上来。

血浑浊了视线，一些被波及到、无自保能力水生生物的尸体已经浮在了湖面。在上边的人看得可说是心惊胆战，他们不约而同地为还未上来的人祈祷。

斯内普眼疾手快地杀死了一个企图让哈利永远沉睡在湖底的人鱼，放了一个显时咒，暗道不妙。游向了哈利，将口卝中的氧气渡过他，手中魔杖一动，将身后卝进攻的人鱼碎成了肉块。哈利在摄取氧气的同时，也将想伤害斯内普的人鱼拦下，分割咒在人鱼身上划出了好几道伤痕。人鱼吃疼地游开了。

一个走了，又会有一个代替，源源不断。

斯内普按了按哈利的手，哈利心领神会地将得来不易的氧气困在口卝中。左手揽着斯内普的腰，右手握住了芙蓉妹妹的手。

“齐齐高攀。”哈利听见那人清冷的声线道出了这个咒语，之后他们被一种力量拉扯，往上飞去。

他们跌落在木板上，哈利回望了一眼湖面，心中留下的只有无尽的感动，爱慕和对强者的畏惧。

他的教授真是剽悍啊！

120.

可怜刚刚醒来的小女孩看到湖面上的血水、肉块，闻到空气中的血卝腥味便不止作呕。芙蓉感激地在哈利额上留下一吻，为哈利救了她的妹妹的行为，畏惧着斯内普冷若冰霜的脸和他教授的身份而不敢上前。

斯内普看着面前发生的事情冷哼一声，他消耗的魔力太多了，连心脏都有了一丝酸涩。湿卝透的衣袍贴在他身上，身上若有似无的血卝腥味都让他不适。嘴巴不知道是不是在战斗中受了伤，有点破皮。淡红色的水划过唇卝瓣引起一阵微小的疼痛。

斯莱特林踩着水回到了他冰冷的窝。

——————————

谢谢所有等更文和催更的读者！Emmm，那个血腥场面有点过多了。

总结一下咕的原因：功课太多（老师嫌我们网课时间很多，心有灵犀一点通地多给了一点），然后就是在努力地填我别网的坑

然后不还意思，拜托你们把第九章看多一遍，只需要看开头那几段就好，反正应该是在那边。原因是我忘了拿金蛋的事情发生在宴会前面，所以就稍微修改了第九章。


	13. Chapter 13

121.

半夜醒来的斯内普发现他感冒了。

这本来是一瓶魔药能解决的事情，可是当斯内普迷迷糊糊去翻找的时候竟没发现一瓶存货。斯内普皱着眉头不甘心地确认多一次，结果依旧。

看着一堆的瓶瓶罐罐，他觉得他的头疼加剧了。

斯内普估摸卝着他浑浑噩噩的状态一定是熬不了魔药的，于是干脆回去睡一觉，或许一会儿就好了。

122.

虽是入夜已久，可哈利还是睡不着。

脑中浮现的是斯内普在水中厮杀、斯内普渡氧给他的时候还注意四周的警惕、斯内普不耐烦他却还救了他、斯内普看见芙蓉亲了他后的不悦和离去。他现在所想的全部都是关于斯内普，每一幕都是他，他的深情哈利记得很清楚以至于后来那人失卝魂落魄离开的样子让他心疼。

哈利想上前狠狠地抱住他的教授，在全校的面前吻住他，吻到他喘不过气，然后再一次勇敢地和他告白，同全校的师生、同外校的师生说他哈利·波特喜欢西弗勒斯·斯内普。

会被他杀了。哈利想，苦涩的微笑在黑卝暗中不会被人看见。

哈利翻下床，碍手碍脚地找出隐身斗篷，打算去散心。

123.

哈利有想过要来这里，但没想到的是他的脚如此听从大脑的指令。他用蛇语打开办公室的门，看着乌黑的办公室，他拿出了魔杖，“荧光闪烁。”

小小的光球将空间照亮，光的极限与黑卝暗留下了暧昧不清的分界线。哈利环顾四周大致记住了物品的范围，念了反咒将光球熄灭。手搭在了门把上，手里的冰冷让哈利清卝醒了几分。

只是进去看看他而已，很快就出来。

他猛吸了一口气，将门打开了。瞳孔适应了黑卝暗，哈利能依稀看见东西的轮廓，尽可能温柔地掀开了外边的幕帘，看着那人模糊不清的轮廓，听着他略有些沉重的呼吸声，哈利前所未有地满足。

他们的呼吸、心率在逐渐同步。

梅林啊，让时间停在这一刻吧！哈利祈求着，小心翼翼地将一缕调皮的黑丝归位。在感叹斯内普头发滑卝顺的同时，哈利本能地感觉到一丝不对劲。他刚刚碰到斯内普的皮肤，指尖传来的余温告诉他这不是幻想。

可是…可是……

哈利咽下了口水的声音有些响，他甚至怕因此吵醒了陷入沉睡的男人，他颤卝抖着摸上了斯内普的额头。掌下传来的高温，让哈利怀疑他在摸一块烧红的铁，他毋庸置疑地会被灼伤。

124.

哈利顾不上那么多了，他一下点亮了卧室内所有的灯，烧得迷迷糊糊的斯内普睫毛微微颤卝抖，他像个小孩子将被褥拉过头顶，将自己置于一个昏暗的环境。哈利没有放过他，他将斯内普从被褥中挖出来，看着那人难受的模样，他的心被人施了钻心咒。

哈利让斯内普半靠着自己，柔声地问着，“教授，你发烧了。你这里有治发烧的魔药吗？”

“别吵我…没有感冒药剂，滚去找波比要，别来烦我…”斯内普嘀咕着，一双手在哈利身上推来推去，企图将他赶走。哈利失笑看着斯内普的动作。

“教授，你等我一下。我去找庞弗雷夫人，待会我回来你乖乖吃药好吗？”哈利让斯内普躺平，这可不是一项容易的工作，鉴于生病后耍起脾气的蛇王百般不配合，哈利几乎可以笃定无论是他的还是斯内普自己的魔杖在斯内普手上，他甚至可能给他来一发恶卝咒。

哈利第二步还未来得及迈开，就被斯内普拉住。只见坐着的人睁着迷离的双眼笑得有些疼苦，说出来的话让哈利窒卝息。

“你是天使对不对？你能救我的母亲吗？她流好多好多血，那个酒鬼抱着她，安静地坐在沙发上，我可以帮你吸引他的注意。你能救救她吗？”说着说着，哈利看见了一些晶莹剔透的液卝体从斯内普眼眶中流卝出，手有自我意识地伸了出去帮斯内普擦掉了眼泪。

“西弗勒斯，你母亲没事。我去叫庞弗雷夫人来好吗？”哈利柔声哄着。

“不要叫波比，她会念叨我的。”斯内普嘟着嘴，委屈巴巴，眼睛里闪烁着泪光，仿佛只要哈利去找庞弗雷夫人他就会哭出来的样子。看到斯内普吸鼻涕的样子，哈利直呼可爱。

“好好，不叫她。”

教授烧得迷迷糊糊，智商宛如三岁孩童，这是福利还是灾卝难？哈利边哄着斯内普，边想到了斯内普恢复后他的下场。

125.

知道医卝疗翼这条路不能行的结果后，哈利果断地使用了麻瓜的降温方式。他将毛巾拧干水，规规矩矩地叠好放在斯内普的头上。站在床边端详着斯内普的睡颜，哈利离开了，他要去医卝疗翼向庞弗雷夫人取药。

他走得太快，没听见那声“别走。”

126.

不出意外地哈利被庞弗雷夫人念了好一阵子，内容无非就是“多大的人了还不会照顾自己”、“现在的年轻人啊……”之类的。没把斯内普供出去的哈利只能赔笑着听完，他终于明白了为什么斯内普如此抗拒庞弗雷夫人来为他治疗了。

“为什么两瓶都是感冒药剂？”哈利看了一眼瓶子，发出了疑问，再看见庞弗雷夫人的眼神后，他妄想将刚刚的话收回去。

“波特先生，今天的天气很冷，况且今天的比赛是在水下，上来连水都不擦也不拿个毛巾保暖，魔力消耗还如此之大，会生病是应该的。发烧是伴着感冒来的，你不会没注意他有感冒的症状吧！”哈利回想了有关于斯内普的记忆，煞有其事地点了点头，意识到自己透露了什么事情的哈利，惊恐地看着庞弗雷夫人。

“庞弗雷夫人…”

“料到了，我那个学弟总是这样。对了，这瓶魔药也给带去，他病得模糊的时候会出一些幻觉，还会释放信息素。给他喝下，你便回去格兰芬多塔吧，别欺负西弗勒斯。我处理好他们之后，就会去看看他。”庞弗雷夫人指了指躺在病床卝上的学卝生。

哈利点了点头，疾步离去。

127.

正如庞弗雷夫人所说，哈利一打开斯内普卧室的门便遭到一大股草药味袭来。哈利咽下了口水，缓步走向了斯内普，将其中一瓶感冒药剂打开，让他喝下。

“教授，你真的那么喜欢魔药吗？连信息素都是魔药材料的味道。你说说如果你的信息素是吐真剂的话，我会不会闻到你的味道就把对你的爱意全部说出来？教授…西弗勒斯…西弗，我真的好喜欢你。”哈利埋首于斯内普的颈项，闷声地说着，甜腻的黄油啤酒霸道地将草药味吞噬，与它混为一体。

128.

哈利知道自己的半身开始蠢卝蠢卝欲卝动。他不明白他的信息素为什么会被一个Beta的信息素吸引。

一条讯息从哈利脑子里闪过，哈利震卝惊地看向了睡得并不安宁的人，他试探性地放出了更多的信息素，看见斯内普猛然紧皱的眉毛。他的大脑一下子涌进了太多的情绪，他愣愣地看着斯内普。在震卝惊、不安、惊讶褪去后，剩下的只要无边无际的欢喜和侥幸。

“西弗勒斯，我会让你成为我的Omega，一定会的！”哈利为斯内普盖好被褥，恋恋不舍地离开了。

129.

鉴于各种理由，次日病好的斯内普十分地不爽。不仅是他敬爱的学卝姐苦口婆心地将他说了一顿，并且如同他的两位养卝父一样催促他尽快找一个Alpha和办公桌上堆积如山未改的论文，更是因为最近一直纠缠他的Alpha救世主得知他Omega的身份——尽管他从来没有刻意隐瞒这个身份。

斯内普愤愤地在论文上打上了一个大大的“T”，这绝对不是因为他滥用公权或是公报私卝仇，而是这一份巨怪近亲写的论文值得这个评价。

有人敲响了他的门，斯内普用魔咒打开了门，恶狠狠地看向了这个知道他第二性别的男孩。

“Well，救世之星知道我的第二性别之后，准备来嘲笑吗？如果你是因此而来的话，恭喜你赢取了一个月的禁卝闭和二十颗红宝石的消失。不过，我想格兰芬多快没分可扣了。伟大的格兰芬多男孩不如去为你们稀少的宝石努力努力。”

男孩仿佛没有听见斯内普的嘲讽，“教授，您误会了。我不是为这个而来的。我是为了其他事而来的”

男孩的目光坚定而情深，那一刻斯内普恐惧了他接下来要说的话。他企图在男孩开口之前给他一个锁舌封喉，尽管这是一个恶卝咒，但是他迟了，男孩还是将他想要说的话说出了口。

130.

男孩说，“教授，我们打个赌。如果我赢了这次的三强争霸赛，你就答应我的追求。就当做给我一个实习期，期限为四年，如果中途你厌倦了你可以判我不及格。如果四年之后，我们还在一起，我会向你求婚，请求你成为我的Omega。”


	14. Chapter 14

※Alpha哈利X表面Beta实则为Omega的教授  
※人物ooc预警  
※大量私卝设（注意避雷）  
※沙雕文实锤了

131.  
“是什么让你以为我会答应你，波特？”斯内普面无表情地说着，手握紧了衣角，寄宿在身卝体卝内的心跳越跳越快。  
斯内普知道自己对哈利有一种感情，一直以来他都将这种感情怪卝罪于Omega对于Alpha的依赖和Alpha对Omega天生的吸引力。无论是波特两次意外的亲卝吻，波特唐突的告白，自己在水下为了避免波特缺氧而死主动吻上他的那一次还是现在，心都在为此悸卝动，但是这一次波特如此直率的话语好像让我无法在推卸了。  
面对他的质问，少年只是微微笑了，迈开了脚步，一步一步仿佛踩在斯内普心上和他的心率逐渐吻合，他来到了斯内普的面前，男人迎上了他的眼睛，哈利的眼睛是一片绿色的汪卝洋，这片汪卝洋由源源不断的爱意汇聚而成。斯内普站在这片大海的中心，脚下的海水温柔地抚卝摸卝着他的脚，一点又缓慢地抚卝摸卝着，它们害怕过大的浪涛会惊扰到斯内普，让他变回到平日浑身尖刺的样子，刺伤了所以关心他，伤害他的人。  
哈利清楚地看见他倾心的人因为他的动作而吃惊，猛然放大的瞳孔，感受到了那人越来越不顺畅的呼吸和根本没有什么用卝力地抵卝抗。心底有个笑容露卝出了胜利的笑容，哈利收回了在斯内普口腔游走的舌，面对着努力调整好呼吸还不忘瞪着他的男人，压住了不断想往上卝翘的嘴角，虚虚地环住了斯内普。  
“你会答应的。”哈利蹭了蹭斯内普，低声说道，“你会答应的。”  
你会答应的，因为你也爱着我，我亲爱的教授。  
两人的心率吻合了。  
132.  
我被看透了。你究竟是通卝过什么看透了我隐藏起来，不愿意面对的东西？是阿不思口卝中的爱吗？波特，我对你的爱和我对莉莉是一样的吗？波特，如果你能给我我想要的，我可以把我之后的人生给你。  
斯内普的眼神暗了又亮了，他回拥了哈利。脸靠在对方胸膛上，听见了年轻人有力的心跳声，他想，那个嗜甜的老头卝子其实早就看破了吧，狡诈的格兰芬多。  
133.  
若不是已经允诺了斯内普，哈利现在几乎要拿起火箭弩冲出去飞一圈，边飞边喊：“斯莱特林院长是我的男朋友！之前看不起我的，嘲讽我的人你们打脸吗？”虽然那个约定很对不起赫敏和罗恩，但是也只能这样了。  
赫敏，罗恩，抱歉了，等西弗勒斯愿意公布那一天我一定第一个通知你们。  
想起西弗勒斯正襟危坐，面色严肃地用着那些稀奇古怪的用词和他约法三章的样子，哈利就无法压抑着想要翘卝起来的嘴角，整个人明显地散发着幸福，愉悦的气场。那些注视着哈利慢条斯理穿过走道不知道要走向哪儿的背影的学卝生们，看了看哈利离开的方向，再看了看哈利几乎消失在他们视线中的背影，震卝惊地咽下口卝中的唾沫。  
梅林啊！哈利·波特和不知道哪位Beta，Omega男孩或是女孩谈恋爱了！那位男孩亦是女孩是斯莱特林学院的！那可是两个水火不容的学院啊！这就是爱情的强大所在吗！  
134.  
哈利·波特恋爱的消息以一种难以想象的速度在霍格沃兹疯传。在无数Beta，Omega心碎的同时，韦斯莱的活宝双胞胎打铁趁热，开起了赌局，人选之多，涵盖了四院。  
格兰芬多的代卝表有，金妮·韦斯莱，科林·克里维，西莫·斐尼甘，奥利弗·伍德；斯莱特林的有西弗勒斯·斯内普，德拉科·马尔福，达芙妮·格林格拉斯，布雷斯·扎比尼；拉文克劳的是秋·张，佩内洛·克里瓦特，佩内洛·克里瓦特；赫奇帕奇的是佩内洛·克里瓦特，苏珊·博恩斯。  
原先这个赌局并没有打算将教授牵扯进入选名单中的，只是有一位赫奇帕奇的女孩在双胞胎询问她的投卝注对象时，张着水汪汪的大眼睛，问道：“为什么没有斯内普教授？”这话一出，韦斯莱双子都以为是分院帽将她分错地方了，在意思意思地和她争辩两句后，爽卝快地将斯内普当成了人选之一。离开的时候，两人还风情万种，一唱一和地在赫奇帕奇的地盘上，光卝明正大地挖人墙脚，差点没被人轰出去。  
传言说，霍格沃兹除却斯内普之外的教授们都有参与其中，只不过教授们将赌注放在自家同事身上或是别的绅士淑女身上这一点就不得而知了。  
135.  
据那位赫奇帕奇姑娘的Alpha说，后来，那位姑娘和双子混得极好了，若不是舍得将双子抛弃和他约会去，他都快怀疑他家的Beta是不是要移情别恋了。  
136.  
当双子兴致勃勃，千里跋涉到斯莱特林休息室的时候，在里头待着的人们都很惊讶，两头狮子进了蛇窟，可当他们看见双子手中的小箱子和最近的传言时脸都黑了。不少人的魔杖已经拿了起来，准备将两头狮子赶出去，还腹诽道：“哪个叛卝徒带他们进来的！真的是斯莱特林的耻辱！”  
“别激动，我们只是过来——”  
“做一个小小的调卝查。对吧，乔治。”  
“乔治，我是弗雷德！”  
“不，我是弗雷德。你才是乔治！”  
忍不了双子一唱一和般的吵架，级长站了出来，拖着贵卝族的腔调幽幽地说，“有什么事吗？如果是来捣乱的话，院长就在隔壁授课。我想他会愿意百忙中抽一点时间来帮你们做这个调卝查的。虽然比起打扰他，我们更愿意自己处理这件事。”藏在袖口的魔杖露卝出了一小节，宛如露卝出了毒牙的蛇虎视眈眈地盯着猎物。  
“哦~话可不能这么说，我们的确有事。”  
“就是就是，你们看看我们都带来了什么？”两人炫耀似的打开了箱子，里面放着诸位选手的照片，有的回头媚卝笑断人肠，有的热情活拨，有的露卝出了鄙夷的神情，有的只有一个黑漆漆的背影，“本次调卝查名为哈利·波特的心之所向！欢迎各位下卝注，来竞猜谁会是哈利小心翼翼隐藏起来的神秘女友！”  
“或是男友！特别提醒，斯莱特林的人选众多且特别，走过路过别错过。”  
“你们！”魔杖上的颜色不停地变换，显然它的主人没想好要用哪种魔咒教训教训这两个不知好歹的格兰芬多。  
“算了吧。反正最近的作业也算多，大家绷得紧。级长，你就让大家玩玩吧！我看大家也有兴趣。”布雷斯把卝玩着手中的魔杖，因他的话多数斯莱特林都放下了魔杖，也有部分固执地举着魔杖，等待着级长的指令。  
级长见学弟学卝妹们都放下了魔杖，气得转身回到了自己的寝室，当场演绎了什么叫做眼不见，耳不听，心不烦。  
137.  
德拉科看着自家女友将手上的金加隆交出去的时候，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“潘西，你投我做什么？全斯莱特林，都知道我是你的了，你这不是准赔的吗？还有我，德拉科·马尔福，就值一加隆！”潘西听着德拉科发牢骚，笑得眼睛都眯上了，“原来是马尔福少爷觉得自己不值一加隆啊！游戏而已，我就想投你和院长，可惜只能投一个。”  
尚未离开的双子听这话，说道，“潘西小卝姐，只要加隆多我们来者不拒！”  
“就是就是，这次比较特别，还有人投三个人呢！”  
“乔治，那人投谁了呢？”  
“著名教授斯内普，蛇院帅哥马尔福，韦斯莱小妹金妮。”  
“那人是谁呀？”  
“客户秘密不能泄卝露，是一赫奇帕奇。”  
“现在哪位支持数最多？”潘西好奇道。  
“第一是金妮，第二是德拉科，第三…”  
“第三是秋·张！”  
潘西眉头一皱，疑惑着为什么没有他们院长的同时，拿出了十加隆直押了斯内普，此举动让斯莱特林纷纷效仿。  
138.  
钱可以输，蛇院的牌面不可以输！院长加油！  
139.  
德拉科：我是Alpha！性取向是潘西！我和疤头俩Alpha处不来！  
潘西：亲爱的，世界上不是所有人都是AO恋的，还有AA,OA各式各样的。  
140.  
在一帮斯莱特林的支持下，斯内普成功将秋·张挤出前三，把德拉科甩在后头，稳居第二。而下完注的一众小蛇后知后觉想起了这次的是竞猜哈利波特神秘的恋爱对象，而他们…  
天冷了，这地窖越发寒冷了。


	15. Chapter 15

141.

哈利被老校长找去谈心了。哈利原以为邓布利多这一次找他是因为察觉到最近自己对斯内普献的殷勤从而怀疑他们之间的关系，要试探试探他。

哪里知道！哈利狠狠地咬了咬后槽牙，想起对方笑眯眯递给他一杯甜度正常的茶之后，一脸平淡的，单刀直入地说出了男孩在和魔药教授谈恋爱的事情，吓得哈利差点把口卝中的茶喷到对方的脸上。

虽然在哈利给了一个模棱两可的答卝案后，邓布利多开始告诉他关于斯内普不为人知的爱好和喜好，甚至连来交文件的麦格知道来龙去脉之后也开始加入他们。这一晚，哈利可说是收获良多，打从心底地感谢两位教授，但是他还是没办法接受邓布利多用今天天气真好的语气说出他辛苦掩盖的事情。

唉，今天得到的情报要回去记下来，明天去霍格莫德村的时候一定要买到西弗勒斯喜欢的！从这条路走可以去西弗勒斯的私人储藏室，或许他在那边。

哈利揣带这种想法一步步地离开，嘴角上扬。

142.

听着里头的争论，哈利的眼神逐渐变得危险，祖母绿的眼色逐渐沉淀变成了墨绿色，指甲在手心上留下四道月牙。刻在基因中的占有欲叫嚣着，在怂卝恿着他冲进去让他的Omega远离一个来路不明的Beta，让他在他的Omega身上留下属于他的信息素，警告着所有妄图靠近的人。

不可以，哈利·波特，你答应过西弗勒斯的！笨卝蛋，冷静下来！

空气中震荡的魔力和信息素让里头两人感觉到不对劲，卡卡洛夫觉得这股魔力像一只危险的猛兽想把他撕卝裂，虽说这股力量像初生的猛兽一样还很弱小，最多能起到威胁的作用，不能伤害到任何人，但是谁也不能保证力量的主人会不会成为下一个黑魔王，这个人会是谁？

受到信息素影响的斯内普怎么可能不知道外头待着的人是谁。他不是Beta，也不能像他们一样无法感知信息素，哈利的信息素所透露的讯息远比魔力多。虽说这黄油啤酒和威士忌一样霸道，但是斯内普却感受不到恶意，只有满满保护和占有欲。鼻腔里的信息素让斯内普感到安心的同时也在提醒着他，如果他或者是卡卡洛夫再不出去，外头的Alpha和他都要疯了，所以斯内普当机立断地打开门，将不请自来的Beta请出去了。

143.

哈利目送着卡卡洛夫离开，然后面带微笑地迎上了斯内普杀卝人的目光，趁着斯内普走神的时间，将人拢进储藏室里，将门关上后，反手将人抵在墙上，狠狠地将撕咬着Omega的唇卝瓣，然后像一个大型犬一样将头埋在斯内普的胸膛。

“教授…我知道让你远离那个人是很不现实的事情，但是我觉得他很危险。我会快一些长大，然后可以给你像其他Alpha一样有一个宽阔安全的肩膀和保护，所以，不要离开我。”年轻的Alpha顿了顿，郑重地说道，“西弗勒斯，我是真的爱你。”

听了少年的话，斯内普心中只有不足一成的感动，剩下的九余成皆是嘲笑。

“波特，我并没有允许你称呼我的教名，而且你能不能过这‘实习期’还是一个问题。如果你的大脑没有被愚蠢的想法充斥的话，你应该还记得和我谈恋爱的人是你，不是卡卡洛夫。”哈利听着斯内普不算温柔却比平日里柔了不少的声音，不由地将胳膊收紧，巴不得维持这种姿卝势一整天。斯内普推了推化身成了无尾熊的哈利，并拒绝承认他就是那棵被无尾熊先生抱着的尤加利树。

“我没忘记…”哈利皱了皱眉，刚刚被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，他竟然没发现空气中谈谈，似有若无的草药味。他瞪圆了眼睛，束手无措地看着含笑的斯内普。

该死的这种时候还在笑！这人是存心在看他的笑话的！不对，时间对不上，西弗勒斯的发卝情期，但是为什么？刚刚释放信息素的画面在哈利脑子一闪而过，他现在要为他鲁莽轻率的行为买单了。

所以现在该做什么？梅林，我应该去多借一些关于第二性别的书的！在大脑风暴般旋转时，一道声音唐突却又适时的出现了，带着若有若无的笑意投下了一颗炸卝弹，炸得哈利神志不清。

144.

“波特，一个临时标记，别和我说你不会。别让我质疑你的第二性别。”看着那讽刺的笑容，哈利猛然清卝醒了，刚刚斯内普说的话他一字不漏地听了进去，好笑之余还有点恼火，他换上了一种戏谑的笑容，道“教授，等一下可别疼得说不出话来哦~”

Omega给了他一抹假笑，眼里的蔑视不加掩盖，坦荡荡地进入了年轻人的眼里，甚至是心里，激起了那人的斗志。

145.

虽说已经做好心理准备了，可斯内普还是在腺体被刺穿的那一刻感到了细微疼痛和哈利呼气带来的痒意。来自灵魂的舒适让斯内普有那么一刻想让哈利成为自己的Alpha，值得庆幸的是斯内普是一个理智的人，他当下就让这种想法消失在自己脑海中，并且狠狠地唾弃了自己。

应该和父亲和Lord说一说你的事情了…

“波特，假期来一趟马尔福庄园。”哈利环住了自腺体被刺破那一刻便软卝了腰身的人，脸颊在那人的头发上来回摩擦，“好。”

哈利不知道斯内普让他去马尔福庄园的用意，但是他深信斯内普不会害他，因为信任是爱情中最重要，最不可或缺的一点。

哈利是被肩膀上的轻推唤回了注意力，斯内普挣开他的怀抱站了起来，哈利很满意他现在的状况，身上全是他的味道，哪怕只会持续短短的两至三天，还没有包括他的魔药大师会有魔药掩盖掉他的信息素这一点。

可是，西弗勒斯·斯内普在这一刻是属于哈利·波特的。

仅仅是这一点，哈利已经很开心了，是逼近和斯内普告白成功的高兴。

在他面前，斯内普俯下了身，在哈利耳边轻言几句，他的话使哈利的兴卝奋度到达了一个前所未有的高峰，注视斯内普离去的目光都在闪烁着想把黑夜化为白昼的光。

146.

“在三强争霸赛中脱颖而出吧，格兰芬多的勇卝士。”

147.

哈利亢卝奋的状态一直持续到了三强争霸赛决赛的那一天才全然消退。

肆意呼喊，喝彩的人群在一定的程度上给四位勇卝士们造成了不少的压力，有的镇定自如，有的将不安写在了脸上，哈利显然也是这个群卝体中的一人。不仅是不安，恐惧、害怕等等不好的词汇都在哈利的脸上体现得淋漓尽致。他看着强敌克鲁姆即便没有长辈的安慰，依旧镇定的样子，围绕着他的负卝面情绪又加深了几分。

“哈利，别怕。”一只苍老且温暖的手轻拍了，老校长慈祥的笑着，哈利看到了隐藏在笑容里的信任，眼睛不受控地望向身旁冷着脸的斯内普，硬是从他那和平行线一样的嘴角看到了温柔的弧度。

哈利顿时觉得浑身充满了力量和勇气，在名字被呼唤的那一刻，义无反顾地走进了烟雾缭绕，危卝机四伏的迷宫。

148.

这一世，少了我的干扰，你究竟会成长到什么地步？让我看看吧，我前世的宿敌。汤姆坐在观众席冷漠地看着哈利走入了赛场，想起斯内普几日前寄来的信件明确告知了他会在暑假邀请一位Alpha来家里小住几天，又含糊了对方的身份，他头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，他总觉得有什么不好的事情在他的眼皮底下发生。

149.

一路上哈利受到了来自其他勇卝士和魔法生物的友好招待，顺手救了芙蓉后便遭到克鲁苏偷袭，哈利在躲掉攻击后，立马反手给人一记昏昏倒地。哈利看着离自己只有几步之遥，在这朦胧不清的黑卝暗中唯一的光亮——火焰杯，心中的一块石头瞬间碎了成好几块，碎石掉落的声音伴随着一声释然的叹息在回响。

石头碎了，重量不减。

能将石头从他的心中搬走的人在外面等着他带着荣誉出去，他现在只需要毫不畏惧地向前走，将火焰杯带出去，迈着骄傲的脚步走向他的爱人。

在指尖碰倒火焰杯的那一刻，他感到他的肚脐眼后面被钩子使劲一拉，朦胧间听见了塞德里克的呼喊他名字的声音。

150.

那个缺德的家伙把火焰杯做成门钥匙！

重重摔在草地上的哈利愤愤地想着。他狼狈地爬起扫落了身上的尘土，环视四周。现在天色昏暗，摔得只剩几块眼镜片露卝出尖锐的陵角，顽强得挂在镜框的眼镜使哈利还是勉强可以辨识自己身处一个森林里。

耳边响起夜枭的低吟，蝙蝠振翅的声音，寒意被哈利身上的温暖吸引了，在向他靠拢。哈利艰难地咽下了卡在自己喉卝咙里的唾沫，脑海中闪过几日前好友们说过的鬼故事，那些血卝淋卝淋，令人毛卝骨卝悚卝然的画面真卝实地像是下一刻会发生。手心不断冒汗，魔杖仿佛下一刻就会脱落，哈利攥紧了它，不由地做出了防御的姿态。

“怎么会是你？”一把男声从身后传来，紧张的男孩猛然转身将魔杖对准了声音的源头。

“卡卡洛夫先生？您怎么在这儿？”哈利现在完全处于丈二金刚摸不着头脑的状态，那双与他母亲神似的眼睛透露卝出了疑惑。

“怎么不是克鲁姆？”卡卡洛夫露卝出了疑惑的表情，那些表情从他脸上转瞬即逝，取之而代的是恍然大悟，“看来霍格沃兹的‘意外勇卝士’勇夺了桂冠。”

“是的，先生。如果火焰杯没有把我送来这奇怪的地方。现在是不是该轮到您回答我的问题了？”魔杖往前动了动，威胁的意味在他们两人之间蔓延。

“孩子把魔杖放下，我对你没有威胁。”卡卡洛夫高举了双手，表情甚是无奈，“我本来是想带着克鲁姆回学校的，我校的其他学卝生我也安排好了明天回去的，我不能将我的学卝生置于黑魔王触手可及的地方。算了，你还太小，这事不方便和你说。我们先回去，我将火焰杯做成了一个双向的门钥匙，你去拿，我在这儿不动。”哈利犹豫了一下，将魔杖转了个方向将不远处的火焰杯悬浮到了两人中间。

“我数到一，一起握住火焰杯。”看见对方点头后，卡卡洛夫才开始倒数，但是心中的算盘打得啪啪作响。他想邓布利多与黑魔王势不两立那么多年了，或许他会站在我这边，黑魔王的对立面，两方卝校卝长都做出表态了，那个女巨人的决定也无关紧要了！

当两人一起出现的时候，众人是惊讶了一下，随后便开始交头接耳。现场很快就失控了，各种声音交杂，吵得像黑湖里的美卝人鱼在陆地上搞了一个合唱团。

“安静！”邓布利多的扩音咒依旧很好地发挥了他的作用。

卡卡洛夫几乎是见到汤姆的那一瞬间就蹿出了他三丈开外，拉着邓布利多哔哔叭叭地诉说着黑魔王根本没打算实行的黑卝暗计划，哪怕当事人在不远处抱胸假笑。把注意放在邓布利多和曾经的下属身上的汤姆，失去了目睹哈利朝斯内普眉目传情以及骄傲地扬了扬手中火焰杯的场面，也失去揭开养子的神秘Alpha的机会。

所以，用汤姆的话来说，卡卡洛夫这次闹出的误会和哈利·波特成为勇卝士一样是一个天大的乌龙。

误会结束于魔法部的官卝员宣布哈利成为赢得三强争霸赛的奖励，是一名真正的勇卝士的喜讯和卡卡洛夫擅自将火焰杯修改成门钥匙，将勇卝士们处于危险之中的行为成功地为他赢取了十五年的阿兹卡班门票。汤姆看了一眼被学卝生们一遍遍抛上天，笑得和傻卝子一样的格兰芬多，重生以来第一次质疑自己为什么上一辈子输给了一个傻卝子？

唉，即便没有我雪上加霜，救世主的学习生涯也同冒险一样，惊险不断。以及我拒绝承认我曾经为卡卡洛夫这个愚蠢分不清现状的人烙上了黑魔标记！

————————

请暂时不要催更这一篇，最近有一些短篇灵感没来得及写，我想趁灵感没有完全退去前将短篇赶一赶。

老福特可以不要p了吗？我什么都没写，你就p掉，最气人的是我好不容易发了出去，一转眼就被你p掉！怎么回事？你给发的，转眼就p掉，很好玩吗？


End file.
